A MidSummer Night's Dream
by TheStereotypicalShipper
Summary: Evan is one of the most talented kids in his school, but nobody sees that, except for Randy. They start hanging out and getting close,but when Evan comes out, how will Randy react. What'll happen between these two? M/M Fluff, Agnst, no sex
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Evan is one of the most talented kids in his school, but nobody sees that, except for Randy. But when Evan comes out, how will Randy react. What'll happen between these two?**

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I decided to write a story, loosely based off my life. Everything factual about Evan is all true about me except for my age. Also some events are true too. But most of this is fiction and is loosely based on my life. Also is partially based on a movie, "Were the World Mine." Also this I'm trying out a different writing style. So, read on!**

* * *

><p><strong>Evan's POV<strong>

The bell rang, the incessant ringing bounced off the tiled hallways and diffracted into every classroom. Moments later, the sounds of students chatting, lockers opening and closing, and shoes scuffing the ground were heard.

"Okay class, you're dismissed." Mr. Lawler said, looking up from his stack of homework.

Everyone got up except for me. I stayed in my seat and jotted down tonight's homework. I decided a long time ago that it was futile for me to navigate my way through wave upon wave of kids at my school. Too many people taller than me. Just as the last person left, I packed up my things in my messenger bag and left too.

* * *

><p>So…where do I begin. I think I should start with my name. Hi, my name is Evan Bourne. God that sounded cooler in my head. It doesn't matter I guess. I'm a sophomore here in St. Louis. I'm 16 years old. I'm an all 'A' student with a 5.0 GPA. I take a lot of extra curricular and AP classes so they get my GPA way up. So I'm a nerd.<p>

I play football, basketball, wrestling and soccer. Three sports for all three seasons but wrestling I'm in all year round. So I'm a jock that is also a nerd. Surprisingly I don't have many friends even though I'm in almost 10 clubs and groups. Drama, choir, band, anything artistic really.

I'm one of those kids who just stand out and drift between groups. Like one day I'm with the popular kids, then I with the jocks, then the nerds, then the outcast, and so on. Everyday, its like I'm able to "read" who people are. I'm not being prejudice here, it's just that, I already know.

My school is one of those kind of schools where a lot of people are prejudice. Thankfully, I'm not picked on too often because nobody has any real beef with me. Plus, last guy who did ended up with a broken leg. It wasn't my fault he tripped down the steps by the entrance, he let go when I tried helping him up after I kicked him in the face.

So here's the part where some readers might turn away from. I'm Bi._ *cringes.*_ Huh, I expected more hate, but yay! I'm not out fo the closest yet though.

And of course, I have a huge crush on some guy. His name is Randy Orton. If his last name sounds familiar, it should. His dad is "Cowboy" Bob Orton.

Also, Randy is probably the most popular guy in the entire high school. He intrigues me. Randy may be the most popular kid in school, but, there's something more to him than meets the eye. And for some reason, that mysteriousness has caused me to fall in love with him. Although, his looks aren't half bad either. Who am I kidding, **the man is a god!**

So, that's all you need to know about me at the moment. So… back to the story.

* * *

><p>By the time I was walking towards my locker, most of the students were either already off to their next class andor on their way to their next class. I unloaded my history stuff and left my bag in my locker. My next class was choir/drama so I only needed to bring my set list of songs.

I got out my portfolio with my songs and started humming the lyrics to a song. Today was solo day and I was remembering where I should really emphasize the emotion in the song. I'm a very deep person so this was easy to do. I flip to the page where my piece was and hummed over it again while walking down the hallway.

I would have plenty enough time because the hallways here are as long as football fields. It seems like a reasonable size for a building that needs to fit more than 10,000 teenagers. The choir/drama classes were in the concert that was just down the long hall and across from the cafeteria.

In the midst of my reading, my ears perk up to a very deep and sexy voice. I look up for a split second and spot him, Randy. He was surrounded by his usual posse. John, who was equally as popular as Randy but acted like a black guy sometimes. Then there was Mike who was a major bully and jock and Riley, who was Mike's bitch. The two were the

I decided to keep my head down, waving my right hand in the air to keep my tempo and my left to hold open my folio. In my mind I kept telling myself, _"Play it cool. Act like you don't notice them. Just sing and you'll be fine!"_

Just as I passed by the popular group I was singing the chorus, Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance.**_ "We'll ca-a-rry o-on. We'll ca-a-rry o-o-on! And whe-en you…"_** I sang as I briskly walked away, feeling achieved that I wasn't noticed. I walked around the corner of the long hallway.

"Hey Evan!" A voice called out. "Shit!" I thought. I turn around slowly. I was shocked to see Randy run back to me holding a paper in his hand.

"Ms. Stratus asked me to deliver this to you." Randy grinned as I took the paper, "It's about the school play coming this Spring,**_ 'A Mid-Summer Night's Dream'._** She was hoping for you to audition for the role of Puck."

I made a mental note to complain to Ms. Stratus later in class. She's the only teacher I've come out to and knows about my little crush on Randy. I wiped away the thought and realization hit me.

Randy was looking at **me**.

I blushed when he look at me with those piercing icy blue eyes. I struggled out the next sentence, "I-I, um, thanks Randy…" I bit the bottom of my lip trying to find something to say, "I think you should audition too." I mentally slapped myself. Why did I say that?

Randy raised an eyebrow, "You think? I don't know who'd I'd play, but sure, I'll audition. Might be fun." Randy shrugged. Randy looked at me right in the eyes. My heart literally skipped a beat. I was so nervous. Right when Randy was about to say something,

Just then the bell rang. _"THANK GOD!"_ I screamed in my mind.

"Oh, well, I got to get to class. See you around I guess." Randy smiled, before turning away. I grinned and nodded. God I must've looked stupid. I looked down at the ground and walked away.

"Oh wait Evan!" Randy yelled. I turn around with a confused look on my face.

"Yeah?" I respond.

"I'd really like to hear you sing some time. I think you're really good!" Randy complimented. I heart stopped right there. A shock went up my spine and bliss exploded my brain.

I smiled a toothy grin, "Thanks," was all I could muster up to respond. Then he was gone. I turned around and looked forward. The world suddenly seemed….brighter, and i walked off to my next class.

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:So thats the first first chapter. I'll be updating more often since these chapters are like 1500 to 3000 words. It'll also be easier on my social life cuz football practice starts again next week. And the county fair is in town! ALPEN FEST! STOP BY SOMETIME! I'll be hanging around. Look for a shirt that says, "Trust Me I'm A Ninja" or a Domu Shirt with glasses. XD! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! DO IT FOR THE PUPPIES! **


	2. Chapter 2: Sing for me!

**Summary: Evan is one of the most talented kids in his school, but nobody sees that, except for Randy. But when Evan comes out, how will Randy react. What'll happen between these two?**

**Disclaimer: Me no own these two. Only my ideas and my brain.**

**A/N: So here is chapter two. The POV (point of view) will vary between Randy and Evan. I don't have much to say so, yeah. Read on.**

* * *

><p><strong>Randy's POV<strong>

After I gave Evan that audition sheet, I noticed that he was acting different. Let me explain myself. Whenever I see Evan, he acts so calm and cool. I see him hang out all over with the various categories of the average teen social life.

The other day I saw him hanging with the computer nerds talking about how if you have a simple program, you're computer can automatically turn on around the time you come home. Yesterday I saw him with the band geeks talking about crescendos and decrescendos emphasizing a piece's emotional feel.

Now I know what you're thinking. No, I'm not stalking him. It's just, he's different. I can't put my finger on it. He's one of the most…no…the most talented person I've ever met…no…known. I don't get why he isn't hanging with me and John?

Fuck, now that's got me thinking how popular I am. Oh yeah, that's right. My dad. Yeah, my dad is the main reason why I'm popular. He had a lot of fans here in St. Louis and their kids are my classmates.

So I guess I should tell you more about me then. My name is Randy Orton. My dad was a famous wrestler in the WWF. I'm 18 yrs, 19yrs old in April (It's the Middle of February), I'm an A, B student, I'm a jock, and I like puppies. I just like saying that. C'mon, who doesn't like puppies?

Believe it or not, I'm not the nicest person ever. I guess another reason I'm popular is because I'm drop dead gorgeous. I've seen girls get wet just by being in my presence. It turns me on sometimes if the girl has a big full ass and nice big tits but, I'll occasionally catch a guy check me out sometimes.

I'm not a homophobe, I can tell you that. My childhood friend Cody is gay. But that's something else I'll talk about later.

* * *

><p>Shaking those thoughts from my head, I quickly caught back up with John and walked into History, only to be greeted by Mr. Lawler.<p>

"Mr. Cena, Mr. Orton, you're late." Mr. Lawler said. He crossed his arms and looked directly at the two.

"Ms. Stratus needed my help delivering audition sheets for the play." I said and pulled out a note he got from Ms. Stratus. Mr. Lawler snatched the note and read over. He looked up at me and said, "Okay Mr. Orton, you are excused." I grinned and took my seat.

"And what about you Mr. Cena?" Mr. Lawler inquired.

John sighed and hung his head, "Just give me a detention slip." Mr. Lawler grinned, "That's what I thought." Mr. Lawler clicked his pen, jot down John's name, and handed it to John. John snatched it and took his seat next to a sniggering me.

"Oh shut up." John said and smacked his head on his desk.

In the middle of class, while i was reading something about The Civil War, Mr. Lawler called out my name.

"Yeah?"

Mr. Lawler rubbed his back. "Could you go pick up some papers up at the copy room. And pick me up some tylenol from the nurse's office, by back is acting up again." He asked.

"Sure." I agreed. I closed my book and grabbed a hall pass. Just then an idea popped in my head as i walked down the hall. The copy room was near the music hall and on the way to the nurses off so if i was lucky, i could watch Evan perform. I briskly walked down the hall and made a quick peak in.

**Evan's POV**

"Okay class. Why don't we start with solo day? Who wants to go first?" Ms. Stratus happily asked. I looked up and saw if anyone wanted to go. Only a few people raised their hands. Of course it was Cody, Kelly, Layla, and Santino.

"Oh Santino, why don't you go first." Ms. Stratus grinned.

"Yes!" Santino pumped his fist. He handed the audio team his IPod and mumbled what track it was. He took his spot on stage and grabbed a microphone.

"I will be singing the song, 'On The Floor' by Jennifer Lopez." Santino announced, his accent thick as ever.

_"Oh God"_ I thought in my head. I watched as Santino belted out the chorus and rip the microphone from the stand and started dancing. He actually wasn't half bad on the singing part but his dancing could use some work.

He shaked his hips back and forth and waved his arms around like a belly dancer. There were bits of laughter here and there throughout the performance but over all it was good. Santino was amazing at fast paced songs. When he sang, his accent almost disappeared, so he sounded like a normal singer.

Everyone clapped when he got on one knee to end the song.

"Well done Santino. I liked the dancing you added in." Ms. Stratus sincerely answered.

Santino got up and bowed, "Thank you very much Ms. Stratus." He put the microphone back on the stand and walked off stage to his seat.

"Okay, who's eager to go next." Ms. Stratus asked. Immediately, Melina stood up.

"I will Ms. Stratus." She stated.

I sat back in my seat. Melina was queen bitch around here. She was the cheerleading captain, lead female performer, and worst part is, she's as smart as me. I have no idea how she managed a 5.0 GPA as well.

"Sure Melina." Ms. Stratus agreed. Melina tossed the sound crew her IPod and got on stage.

"I'll be singing 'Rude Boy' by Rhianna." Melina said, pulling the mic off the stand right away, and the music began. Melina bounced around the stage singing the lyrics perfectly, hitting every note, but I just couldn't feel any emotion from her. All I felt was that she was horny as fuck.

She laid down on the stage, dragging her finger along her long muscular legs, making a few of the boys drool in their seats, enjoying the show. The hormones in here were getting so thick, you'd need a chainsaw to cut through them.

Melina got back up and ended the song by sitting on the edge and lying back with one knee up, showing off her panties. Talk about slut. She was literally stripping. I looked over and saw that Sheamus, who was sitting beside me, had a hard on in his pants.

I rolled my eyes. Guys were so easy to get horny. A few of the guys stood up and clapped and made dog whistles, but a few hid their hardons. Melina stood up and curtsied. Ms. Stratus didn't make a comment. Instead, she turned back to us students, clasped her hands together, and smiled.

"So, anybody else?" She asked.

**Randy's POV**

What I saw was...HOT! Melina was on stage, lying down, her knee up, panties for everyone to see. I swear i could see pussy. Melina was a slut, i knew that, but, what straight wouldn't want to stop stare, and get horny from that. I tore my eyes away, feeling my cock stir a bit.

I moved on and picked up some Tylenol first from Miss Keibler, the school nurse, and got the papers Mr. Lawler was talking about.

**Evan's POV**

That was when I decided to get up.

"Ah, Evan, I've been excited to hear what you have prepared." Ms. Stratus exclaimed. I just smirked.

"Alright! Go Evan!" Cody cheered.

"Yeah! Go Evan" Ted repeated. As you can tell, I'm kinda the male lead star here. But, I'm still very underappreciated outside of the stage life. Sure I've been in plays before but those are the very moments when people really do know who I am.

I walked up the steps and handed my iPhone to the audio crew walked over to the mic. Slowly, the music began with a steady pace piano. I kept my head low and listened to the tempo and waited for my entrance. I clasped the mic between my hands and kept ym eyes closed, remembering the lyrics.

_"When I was, a young boy, my father, took me into the city. To see a marching band."_ I open my eyes to see that I already have the class captivated,_ "He said, 'Son when, you grow up, would you be, the savior of the broken, the beaten and the damned."_

I emphasized the last lyric, making my voice flow with the song. _"He said, 'Will you, defeat them, their demons, and all the non-believers, and the plans that they have made. Because one day, I leave you, a phantom, to lead you in the summer, the join the black parade."_

The sounds of a snare drum picked up and the tempo changed. I sang with all my heart, showing my soul through my words and voice. An electric guitar vibrated it's heavy notes, making a bridge between fast and slow.

Suddenly the music got faster and faster. I ripped out the mic from the stand and clenched my chest, _"Sometimes I_ _get the feelings, she's watching over me! And other time I feel like I should go!"_ My face contorted to a rock stars excited face and I belted out the verse.

I pointed my finger and Cody and Ted, earning a huge grin from the two, _"When through it all, whether rise or fall, the_ _bodies in the streets! And when you're gone we want you all to know!"_ I jump up and down, lifting my hands up too. Instantly the class got up on their feet and jumped up along.

_"WE'LL CARRY ON! WE'LL CARRY O-O-ON!"_ I belted out.

**Randy's POV**

When I got back, i saw Evan on stage. He looked amazing under the stage. And i'm saying that in the straightest way possible. I watched him as he poured out his soul in his voice. He was amazing, it was like watching an angel rock out. I snuck inside and slowly took a seat at the back seat, hoping not to get noticed.

He was utterly amazing, i was in awe as his voice hit every note perfectly and the rythym of the song moved his body. The light seemed to reflect off his tan skin so perfectly. It made him look hot, sexy, and cute all in one. I stared at his face for a good twenty seconds until i realised what i was thinking.

What the fuck. I was thinking about Evan, being attractive, and i thought he was hot! Hot! Sure i knew Evan had a lot of friends that were girls that called him hot all the time, but he didn't know about guys. He heard Cody call guys hot before but myself.

Besides, Evan probably wasn't gay. There are guys out there who look gay was are straight. But that made him think about gay guys who act striaght. I looked at Evan and thought, _"Could he be..."_ but i immediatly got rid of that suggestion. Evan was always usually found around girls and one of them **HAD** to be his girlfriend.

I was confused, i didn't know what to think. All i knew was that Evan was amazing. There was no other word to describe him.

**Evan's POV**

Finally the song began to slow back down. I went back to the stand, placed the mic back on the stand, and ended the song, throwing my head back.

_"And we'll carry o-o-o-o-on!"_ I gasped, staying in place while the track ended with the soft hum of snare drums.

Instantly I got a massive applause. Everyone had huge smiles on their faces and clapping, or in complete in utter awe. I just breathed heavily, taking in the applause. Ms. Stratus got on stage and hugged me.

"Evan that was wonderful! Best performance of the month from you!" She complimented.

"Thanks!" I grinned and went back to my seat.

After class, I was helping put away the audio sets and speakers, when Miss Stratus walked over to me.

"Hey Evan, did you like the little surprise I sent you before class?" She happily asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Not funny Miss Stratus. I almost peed my pants! And why did you send him of all people!"

Miss Stratus smirked, "Well, on my way back from the copy room, he was walking out with his friends and I asked him to hand the audition sheet. Which by the way, are you going to audition?"

I made a confuzzled face, "I don't know. Maybe not."

Miss Stratus crossed her arms and turned her head, "Why not? You're an amazing actor and singer. And the role of Puck gets to sing five songs and a lot of the dialogue."

"I know, but, Randy's gonna audition and I don't think I can handle singing in front of him, much less be around him." I admitted, coiling a wire.

She leant down and rubbed my back, "Oh, I see. Well, maybe if he does audition, maybe I could give him a part as one of the lovers. Maybe then he'll be distracted with his partner."

I shrugged, "Sure, I guess that'll help me feel comfortable. I just don't want him to find out, you know? Whenever I perform, I let all emotion out and I can hold back anything I wanna hide. Especially when it's a love song. I know I'll just stare at him the entire time"

Miss Stratus sighed, "Then we'll have to work on that." She helped me coil the last of the wires and stack them on a rack. Then the bell rang and I helped her close the doors to the audio equipment.

"Okay, see ya tomorrow Miss Stratus." I smiled. She smiled back.

"Auditions are Friday after school to 7pm. I hope to see you there!" She said. I nodded and left the music hall.

I wonder if Randy is gonna audition?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Told you i would update faster. XD! This is a lot for me to update in small chapter. it works. :-) **

**-OMG A possible love triangle between Evan , Randy, and Melina?  
>-Is Randy as straight as he thinks he is?<br>-How will Evan handle being around Randy  
>-Will Randy audition?<br>-Where does John fit into all of this?**

**I feel like having a parfait now. BYE! **

**BTW! WATCH ME ON YOUTUBE!  
><strong>**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER!**

**links on profile **

_**REVIEW**_


	3. Chapter 3: Who's out of who's league?

**Summary: Evan is one of the most talented kids in his school, but nobody sees that, except for Randy. But when Evan comes out, how will Randy react. What'll happen between these two?**

**Disclaimer: Me no own these two. Only my ideas and my brain. I don't own the lyrics either!**

**A/N: So wassup guys! Here is the third installment of A Mid-Summer Night's Dream. I hope you like it. Important announcement at the end. For now, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Evan's POV<strong>

God I always hate walking through the busy halls of my school. Too many kids not knowing what their next class. Too many people to bump in. Just too many people in general. I always had to avoid big groups so they wouldn't trample over me. It was very annoying.

Being so small does have it's advantages though. I can hide easily, I can fit between tight spaces, I move really fast. Just then somebody bumped into me and I fell over. I land on my back and my head hits the ground.

I look up and rub my head, "Oh **sorry**! I didn't mean to…." but I stop in mid sentence and sit up, realizing who I ran into.

**Randy's POV**

I was in awe after watching Evan's performance. I was thinking about how his body moved with the music for the entire duration of the hour. All I did was rest my chin in the palm of my hand and stare at the board, nodding every now and then to look as if I were paying attention to Mr. Lawler's lecture on how important the positioning in the Civil War was at Gettysburg.

I think John threw a paper wad at me to get my intention, but I was completely in another world. Then he started poking me in the arm, and then he waved his hand in front of me. I swatted away his hand re-entered my day dream.

Eventually, the bell rang and I hooked my arm around my stuff and wandered into the halls. Being one of the tallest kids in the school had its advantages. I could see over people, know where I'm going, and *Crash!*

I suddenly find myself off balance and land on my ass. My homework and book land on the tiled floor. A lot of kids stop and watch, knowing my reputation whenever someone bumps into me. Anger began to flare in my head. Whoever ran me over ruined my happy mood!

I angrily lash out, **"HEY WATCH IT!"** The fallen figure cringes at my hoarse voice. Suddenly I recognize the kid. It was Evan.

I watch as he apologizes again and cringe again, covering his face instantly, waiting for me to punch him.

"Oh, sorry Evan. I didn't see you there." I quickly apologize with a much kinder voice. Evan looks up and fake smiles, "I thought you were gonna punch me there for a second."

I frown, "Yeah, I almost did." I pick myself up and kneel down to pick up my books and homework." Evan scrambles up and helps me pick up my…our mess. I reach for my last paper, but Evan reaches too.

I accidentally grab his hand and hold it there for a second. I gasp as a jolt of electricity jolts up my nerves. Evan gasps too and I slowly look at him, his eyes locked with mine. I stare into his chocolate colored eyes. They were amazing to look in.

His cheeks tint a light pink. I watch his eyes fill with nervousness and worry. He pulls his hand back, stand back up, hands me my stuff. He picks up his music folio and glances away.

I thank him but, he avoids eye contact and without a word, walks away. I stand there confused. **Did I do something wrong?**

**Evan's POV**

After school, I drove over to Ted's house. Of course, Cody is there too. Today was one of my rare days without extracurricular. I tell them about how my encounters with Randy. We're sitting in Ted's living room hanging out. I was on my laptop searching up lyrics to a new song while Cody was munching on low fat popcorn the entire time.

"And you just walk away!" Cody exclaimed.

I shrug, "Yeah, but, I didn't know what else to do. I knew I was blushing and couldn't look him in those icy blues of his! So I just walked away before I made a fool of myself."

Cody picked up a popcorn kernel and threw it at my head, "But now you got him thinking you're not interested in him! Don't you want him to know that you're totally in love with him?" Cody shoved a hand full into his mouth.

I sigh, "No. Codes, he's Randy Orton. Co captain of both the basketball and football team with John Cena. That'd be like you crushing on John!"

"Who's crushing on John now?" Ted asked walking into the room.

"Nobody!" Cody instantly screams. I laugh and scroll through pages of websites. Ted raises his eyebrow and plops down beside me, looking over my shoulder.

"Whatcha looking up?" Ted asked.

"Just the lyrics to the new Lady Gaga song 'The Edge of Glory'. I really like it." I answer. Ted nods.

"So what's up with you and Randy? I heard you two bumped into each other in the hall today and he didn't kill you." Ted asked. I roll my eyes.

"I just told Cody about it. Nothing is going on between us. At least I don't think. Besides, what would all star Randy Orton see in little me?" I ask Ted.

"True, he does have the body of a God and you still look hot, just really really tiny." Ted admits. I lowered my head. Ted wasn't really that smart when it came to relationships and other's feelings. Cody's jaw drops and he throws a hand full of popcorn at his boyfriend.

"What?" Ted frowned at Cody, "I was only pointing out the truth." I head drooped even lower. Cody threw another piece of popcorn at Ted, "You asshole! We're supposed to be helping him, not make him face reality!"

Ted sighed, "Sorry Evan."

"Thanks Ted." I punch Ted in the arm, earning an 'ow' in response. "And that's for calling me tiny." Ted rubbed his arm and Cody laughed. A few minutes later, I find what I was looking for, chords for "The Edge of Glory."

"Found it!" I celebrate. "Hey Ted, can I borrow one of you're guitars, I need to try these chords out."

"Sure." Ted complies. Cody sits up too, "Can you get me some more popcorn for me Teddy?"

Ted rolled his eyes, "Cody, you're going to get fat from easy so much junk food."

Cody smirked, lay down on his side, and rubbed his stomach, "Only more of me to love." Cody put on a sexy face and smacked his ass. I cracked up watching as Ted glared at Cody with both lust and hate.

**Randy's POV**

Later that night, I go online and look up the lyrics to a song called, _"I Will Follow You Into The Dark"_ by Death Cab For Cutie. I have the song on my IPod and I listen to it occasionally. I think it's an inspiring and romantically sad song. Now usually anybody would find me listening to my favorite band, Rev Theory, but, my voice can't get up that high and this one is really low.

I ask my sister Becky if I can borrow my old keyboard back to see if I can play the song. Back when I was a kid, I learned how to play piano and I still remember how to today. I crack my knuckles and play the notes for the intro. The song is pretty straight forward so, I learn it quick.

_"Love of mine, someday you will die. But will be close behind, I will follow you into the dark."_ I sing, my eyes closed. Then I pause noticing my mom my in the door way. She smiled and lightly clapped her hands.

"I haven't you play, much less sing, in years Randy. It sounded sweet." She grinned. I raise an eyebrow.

"Mom, that was only the intro and the first verse." I explain.

"But it was still good. Keep practicing." My mom encouraged and walked out of the room.

An hour later, I had the song in my head and memorized by heart. I found myself loving being back in music. It was uplifting and emotional. Auditions were two days from now and I couldn't wait. I'd finally show Evan that **I am** good enough for **him.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so there it is. Chapter 3. I hope it doesn't sound kinda lame or sappy. I'm updating in short chapter cuz I don't know how much time I have left to write before my social life and sports life take over. Also, most of the songs on here are songs that i am learning and/or have posted on my YouTube. XD! **

**So….**

**-What'll Evan do when Randy auditions?**

**-Will Randy make the part of a lover?**

**-Did we just see a little bit of John in there?**

**-What does Randy mean when he thinks, "I'd finally show Evan that I am good enough for him."?**

**-Is Cody getting fat?**

**-WTF is gonna happen?**

**There's a reason why the story is called, "A Mid-Summer Nights Dream." XD!**

**Special Announcement: I currently have a pole on my profile asking you, the readers, what song you want me to write about. Also, what song you pick I will perform on my YouTube Channel. Link to channel is in my Profile. XD**

_**REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4: He likes me, He likes me not?

**Summary: Evan is one of the most talented kids in his school, but nobody sees that, except for Randy. But when Evan comes out, how will Randy react. What'll happen between these two? **

**Disclaimer: Me no own these two. Only my ideas and my brain.**

**A/N: Numero Quatro! Ai Caramba! Muchas Gracias Mi Amigos! XD! So guys, if I get up to atleast 10 reviews, I will take a song request from one of you and write a quick/short oneshot song fic and if the song is something I can sing, I might just make a video. But if I don't get atleast 10 reviews, I'm gonna stop writing for the rest of the summer cuz I'm not getting any reviews, like, AT ALL! I'm kinda tired of seeing my work not appreciated. My ideas are usually brilliant and well thought out. So, that's whats gonna happen. I'm gonna concentrate on football and my music. So, ENJOY this chapter cuz it might be the last for a long time.**

* * *

><p><strong>Evan's POV<strong>

In no time at all, Friday morning was upon me. I was excited to see who was going audition, well….mostly I was exited to see if Randy was actually serious about auditioning.

Mornings to me are fresh and new. Aren't all? I guess it depends the person's lifestyle. Like a vampire's 'morning' is dusk or something like that. My family in the morning is pretty normal. My dad goes off to work early in the morning to come back some time in the afternoon and my mom has a job that isn't so strenuous.

My dad is a Physical Therapist so he has to get up at the same time as old people do. Around 5am or so. The worst part is that he wakes me up because he so damn loud. My mom is a Respiratory Therapist. That means she helps people and new born babies breathe. Her schedule is very flexible and she doesn't get called in for emergencies too often. So that's good.

I got out of bed, pulled on some dark wash skinny jeans, a white aeropostal shirt, and my bright red converse shoes. I posed in front of my mirror and adored my conceited self. I looked very…stylish. I laughed, stuffed my phone in my pocket, packed my messenger bag and made my way down stairs.

I walked into the kitchen and sat down just as my mom finished making me and my brother Mikey toast.

"Mornin' Mom!" I greeted

"Morning Evan, sleep well?" She asked, setting down my toast in front of me.

"Yup, I have auditions today for the school play." I answered, just as my brother Mikey came stumbling in still in his pajamas.

"Ugh!" Mikey grunted as he sat down leaning on his elbow.

"Well morning to you too!" I joked. He glared at me with his red non-rested eyes. I smirked, he was probably up all night playing X-Box talking to his noob friends who weren't even that good at video games.

Mom finished her coffee and glanced at the clock, "Oh Evan, shouldn't you be leaving early? You have an honors meeting don't you."

"Oh crap!" I say, shoving my toast into my mouth. I grab my back pack and swipe my keys from the key jar and wave goodbye to my mom and Mikey, flashing a smile with the toast between my teeth.

My mom grinned and picked up my plate, then noticed Mikey still sitting there giving her a "what about me?" look. She sighed, "I'll drive you to school."

**Randy's POV**

My mornings are usually slow and uneventful. Everyone had their own schedules and who was responsible for taking someone to some place or back from somewhere. Me, I usually had to take my little brother, Nathan, to the middle school and Becky with me to the high school. But ever since she started dating Derrick Bateman, he's been picking her up on the way to school.

My Mom and Dad both had jobs that require them to work from 5am to as long as 9pm at night. My dad is a hydraulics engineer currently working on a new irrigation technology for farmers outside of St. Louis and Mom is Chief Surgeon at the local hospital.

I walk down stairs fully dressed in a pair of loose fitting jeans and a sleeveless dark blue Affliction shirt that shows off my arms well. As usual, Becky is already down here making breakfast for me and Nathan.

"Morning Randy!" Becky greeted setting down a plate full of bacon on the table, "Look, I have an honors meeting going on right now and I have to rush. Derrick is picking me up so…" She starts walking towards the door, "BYE!" and she slams the door.

At that moment, Nathan enters the kitchen, "Awesome! Bacon!" is all he says and munching down on the crispy meat. I roll my eyes and dig in too.

XD XD XD XD XD

Ten minutes later, I'm pulling out of my driveway in my black jeep and cruising through the suburbs of St. Louis. After dropping off Nathan, I make it to the school a good 20 minutes before classes start. I drop by my locker and dump my few books and homework. Then I wander around and meet up with my friends, talking about the latest sports and usual high school guy gossip.

Like, "Shit bro! Have you seen Melina's tits lately!" or "Damn! Kelly has got one helluva bod!" to "Tamina sure knows who work it." I roll my eyes at every comment, but, being the horny teen I am, my cock twitches a bit. Who could blame me? Melina _**WA****S**_ hot.

As if on cue, the cheer squad comes rolling around the corner with Melina in front, the Bella twins at her sides, and Kelly, and Maryse trailing behind.

"Ladies!" Mike howls out. Alex dog whistles, eye fucking the Bellas as they shaked their hips while walking towards him. Alex was giddy with glee when both Bellas curled up in his arms, rubbing and groping him.

John, being the nice guy he is, starts to chat up Kelly. He and Kelly are like brother and sister so I know there's no sexual relationship between the two.

Mike steps in front of Maryse, propping his arm on the wall, blocking the French cutie. While he's flirting her up, Melina struts over to me and bites the tip of his finger, lust** VERY** prominent in her eyes.

I scowl as when she grabs my shirt and hooks her leg around mine, cornering me against the wall. I notice that some of the guys have jealous looks on their eyes. They were wishing they were me right now. She pulls herself closer to my chest.

"Hey Randy" She pants in my ear. I had to admit, my cock was beginning to get semi hard but, against my will of course. **DAMN** Hormones!

"Hey Melina, do you mind getting off me?" I glare at her. She takes the hint but she keeps the lust filled expression on her face. She really wanted my cock. I couldn't blame her. She's not the first girl…no…person to hit on me. Even some straight guys would go gay for me.

Mike notices me turn away Melina and takes his chance, using some raunchy pick up line on Melina. She smirks and gropes Mike's crotch. He groans with ecstasy and smirks. Melina makes a "huh, not bad" face.

"Meet me after school after cheer practice. Under the bleachers." Melina says, smirking her usual _"Queen Bitch"_ smirk and turns away. She snaps her fingers and immediately the other cheerleaders follow behind her in suit.

"Slut" I mutter under my breathe. Then I head off to my next class.

**Evan's POV**

You wanna know something I really hate? When I'm one of the very few kids who actually attend the honors student assembly. Seriously! Out of the 50 honors students, only 15 come! God I hate that! They don't even know how privileged they are to even be part of the group!

But whatever.

So today at the meeting, after explaining why being late and why there were break crumbs on my shirt and around my mouth, we were discussing the next school dance and the budgets.

My school is weird. For some reason, Student Council and Honors Students decide what's happening in the school. I guess its like the Honors Students are representatives since almost every "classification" of student is in the Honor Roll. Hell there was even someone from the "outsiders" group. I think his name is Johnny Curtis but I wasn't for sure.

After sitting through a hodge podge of argueing, opinions, and bitchy preppy girls, I was back walking through the halls. I couldn't wait for auditions after school. I had a song all set and my guitar was waiting for me back stage. Thankfully Friday was another solo day so I was able to get in some more practice.

At lunch, I met up with my usual friends. Cody Rhodes _(the man whore),_ Ted DiBiase_ (the rich preppy boy also Cody's_ _boyfriend)_, David Hart Smith_ (semi-popular jock),_ Gail Kim_(pianist and my usual musical companion),_ Eve _(another drifter_ _like me)_, and two freshman girls who joined out group of friends, AJ Lee and Kaitlyn. I haven't classified them yet.

"Hey guys" I said, sitting between Cody and AJ.

"Evy! How's our rock star?" Cody chimed with his signature pearly white smile.

"I'm not a rock star yet Codes." I roll my eyes.

"Of course you are!" AJ adds in. Everyone around the table nods their head in agreement. I blush.

"Thanks guys." I take a bite out my burger, "So what's up?" I say with food still in my mouth.

"I heard Randy turned down Melina this morning." David said. I choke a little.

"Really?" Kaitlyn gasped, "I thought those two were already banging!"

"Yup, supposedly Randy's not_ "interested"_ in her. Or so says my sources." David shrugs.

"And who would these sources be?" Gail intrudes.

"Like I'm going to tell you." David scoffs.

"It's probably John. He's always so nice and knows how to observe. Also, he's Randy's best friend. Which by the way, I've had my suspicions about them being together in the closet." Eve comments, "I've even come up with a name for them,** Centon**."

I roll my eyes. That was ridiculous, "Really? Centon? That sounds like some kind of Japanese kung fu move don't you think?" I gulp down my water.

"Oh you're just jealous cuz Randy actually talked to you the other day Evan." Ted laughed. I spit out my water in a misty cloud and glared at Ted.

**"WHAT! HE TALKED TO YOU!"** Everyone at the table screamed except for Cody and Ted.

Eve slammed her hands, "What did he say!"

I groaned. Obviously, for once, Cody didn't blab about Randy and Me. "He said I was a good singer." I admitted.

AJ couldn't help but giggle and Kaitlyn had a glassy eyed, _"Tell me more"_ look. Eve had a big smile on her face, David had his eye brow raised and Kim was looking me right in the eye.

"You know he never talks to anyone outside of the jock group. Much less compliment them. The only other person here who Randy has ever talked to is Davey but that's only because of Football." Gail said, "You know what this means right?"

I groaned and rolled my eyes, "Please don't tell me…"

"He likes you!" Cody exclaimed with the biggest smile on his face. I glared at Cody and punched him in his arm.

"OW! Stop punching me!" Cody whined and leaned against Ted, "The only person I let hit me is Ted and that's during sex!"

Everyone cringed at the image of Cody begging for Ted to hit him. "Cody! Shut up before I puke!" Davey warns. Cody laughs and Ted in red in the face.

"But seriously Ev, Randy might actually like you." Gail says.

"Yeah yeah, I know." I answer. I don't know whether to be happy or scared.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so I'm giving myself actual friends in this story cuz my real friends suck and always ask me, "Just pick girls!" and other gay jokes. Then whenever "he" is around, that make a joke about me and him and I just kick them. LOL. So next chapter is already being written. Auditions next chapter. :-) Please Review! **


	5. Chapter 5:This time, I'll Sing For You

**A.N: Kamusta! Talaga Tohan Ako Tagalog! Translation, "Hi Guys! I don't really know how to speak Tagalog," which is my native language. XD! So this is a very exciting chapter for me to write because I will be actually showcasing my musical abilites. And I will be promoting my Youtube channel Too. So yeah. Extra long chapter! READ ON!**

**PS: Alyssa, you're Kharma. That means you get to beat up bitches! XD! Luv ya!**

* * *

><p><strong>Evan's POV<strong>

After lunch and much discussion about my possible sex life with Randy, I fished my music out of my locker and went to the auditorium/concert hall. Hopefully I didn'trun into Randy again. I had to wait a few minutes for Miss Stratus to unlock the back stage area where my guitar was.

I went back stage and got my guitar. It was a red and black acoustic Oscar Schmidt. It was perfect for me cuz it also had a plug in so I could play it as an electric guitar too. I slung the strap over my shoulder, pulled out a stool chair onto the stage, and tapped on the microphone.

I played a few notes to give an ambiance feeling to the song. I could just imagine the streets of Italy. The lights were dimmed, orange rays pouring around, one single yellow light concentrated on me. I tapped my foot on the stool, feeling the rhythm flow through my body.

"_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas please."_ I sang, _"Fold em', let em', hit me hit me, raise it, baby stay with me.I love it! Luck and Intuition, play the cards, with spade to start. And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart." _

I floored out the chords and belted out, _"Oh! Oh-oh whoa-oh-oh! Whoa-oh-oh! I'll get him hot, show what I've go-ot! Oh! Oh-oh whoa-oh-oh! Whoa-oh-oh! I'll get him hot, show what I've got!" _

I heard the door open but I just figured it was the other students. I closed my eyes and got lost in my music, _"Can't_ _Read My! Can't Read My! No You Can't Read My Poker Face!_" I rang out, decrescendo-ing on, _"He's got to love nobody."_ I repeated the chorus again and sang out the second verse.

I opened my eyes to see Randy there in the front seat, leaning over his knees, watching me with intent. His icy blue eyes made me stutter for a second and get off beat. I blushed and got back on track.

The bridge of the song came along and I stared directly at Randy, planting a teasing "playing hard to get" expression on my face. _"I won't tell you that I love you, kiss or hug you, cuz I'm bluffin' with no muffin. I'm not lying, I'm just stunning with my love glue gun an', just like some dick in the casino, take your cash before I pay ya out, I promise this promise, cuz I'm marvelous."_

I caught Randy's shocked expression. The only way I could ever truly express myself is through my music. But take away my music, I'm as shy as can be. I was telling him I'm interested in him too. But knowing my skeptical self, I'll probably back out. I didn't want to get hurt if I was wrong. I mean, why would most popular guy in the school, also the hottest guy, go out with "rock star in training" me? The chances of me making it big were pretty low.

Finally the song concludes with a long decrescendo, _"P-p-p-poker face p-p-poker face. P-p-p-poker face p-p-poker_ _face."_ And I ended the song just how I started it with notes, slowly fading in the resonance.

I slowly looked up and saw Randy. Sitting there. Smiling. At **ME!** I could slowly feel the shyness I have without my music. He claps for me and I bow at him and step off the stage. The other kids are setting up their own gear and tuning their instruments as well while I go talk to Randy.

"Hey, what'd you think?" I ask. Well, more like whimper.

"That was…" Randy pondered, "very tempting."

I raise and eyebrow, "Tempting?"

"Yeah, it made me want to…" Randy thought again. In my mind was hoping he was going to say, _'go up there and_ _kiss you',_ but I knew that wasn't what he was going to say. "…get up there and sing with you. You looked really good up there. The orange lighting really set the mood. Felt like I was in Italy a bit."

"Really?" I asked, looking up in his eyes, "That was what I was kinda going for. You know Lady Gaga is Italian right?"

Randy smirked, "Huh, I didn't know that."

"Yeah." I half smiled, fidgeting with my hands. I took a seat next to Randy, setting my guitar in my lap.

"I liked how you changed the lyrics a bit. Instead of "chick," you said "dick." I like it." Randy laughed. I laughed along too. He had a really nice laugh. Big and low, not too loud, not too quiet. Just perfect. And his teeth were as if he bleaches them. Well, he probably does. There's no way I could ever be in his league.

**Randy's POV**

I was literally entranced by Evan's voice. His voice seemed to lure any listener's attention. I couldn't help but noticed how his face contorts when he sang the high notes. Like an angel's voice. It was just so captivating. The way the oranges lights cascaded on skin made him look like a god! And I should know what one would look like! And his guitar playing skills were amazing too. His fingers were so intricate, plucking the strings so easily. I noticed he was looking directly at me when he sang the bridge of the song.

I didn't know whether he was hitting on me or was just singing while staring. He was…different. I couldn't "read' him like I usually could with other kids. He seemed more…complex. Like he could "read" people too. I've wonder how much we share in common.

Okay I'm gonna get off the story a bit here but, I've never had feelings for a guy before. Evan is my first gay crush. I know I'm Bi but the only person who knows that is John. John and I are best friends and I know he would never betray me. NEVER!

In all my life, I've only ever talked to Evan about 5 times. I think once in 5th grade, once in 8th, once in freshman year, and now twice this year. And I don't stop there.

We were talking about how he changed the lyrics when all of a sudden, Santino comes on stage with maracas and a sombrero belting out lyirics from, "On The Floor" by Jennifer Lopez. He looked HILARIOUS dancing in his jeans and fancy black dancing shoes, and a poncho.

Evan laughed at Santino, cheering him on, clapping his hands. I took a moment to admire his smile. He had wonderfully cute dimples, a small yet ADORABLE jaw line, deep brown eyes I could get lost in and never want to find a way out of, and his lips seemed to stretch ear to ear, showing off his toothy grin. GOD! I wanted to kiss him so bad right now! But how could I compare to that? He's going to make it big one day and I KNOW it.

Okay so going off topic again but I don't care. Sure, everyone sees me as a legend, a REALLY hot guy, a god, sex on legs, Mr. IcanfuckwhoeverIwant and even as Mega Jock. But, no one has ever seen the real me, but, I can't help but feel that Evan has. It's as if he sees more than my muscles and sexual appeal. The only other I've been able to open up to is John but he's straight. Although, I wondering about his sexuality too seeing him talk to David, one of the minor jocks on the team. But back to me.

Evan, he's just so…so…versatile. He can do anything he can put his mind to. The only I'm good at is sports and picking up an easy fuck. I don't want an easy fuck! I need a challenge! And Evan seems like the perfect person to give me what I need and want.

After calming down from watching Santino, Evan turns to me, catching me staring at him. He blushes, which I think is adorable.

"Oh wait, what are you doing here by the way? Shouldn't you be at some other class?" Evan asks.

I shrug, spreading my arms across the head of Evan's seat, "Miss Stratus said she needed my help carrying some props and supplies for the play."

Evan made an "oh I see" face and stood up. "Well, um…" He fidgets with his hands and scratches his head, "I could show you where all the stuff is showed right now. I could help out too."

I smile, "Sure"

Evan grins his toothy smile and I follow him back stage, unable to tear my eyes off his ass.

**Evan's POV**

Ever have that feeling that someone's checking you out. Well that's how I felt for the rest of the day. I couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes was plastered on my ass. Like I was going to be raped. It made me feel both dirty and flattered. I do like hot dirty man sex every now and then.

I AM NOT A WHORE!

I just had to say that.

I open my locker and pull out my chemistry books and dig through locker looking for pencil. Suddenly, comes up from behind me and put me in a head lock and I can feel their groin against my ass. I yelp for help and scream rape but my attacker clamps their hand over my mouth.

"Shut up Evan! It's just me!" Cody commands. I sigh, its only Cody. He lets me go and I regain my breathe.

"Gees Cody! I thought you were some creeper wanting to rape me!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know! You screamed that out! And by the way, **WE'RE IN SCHOOL**! Who would want to fuck a student in the middle of the hall way?" Cody glared at Ted, who was had his eye brow up, "Oh shut up Ted!"

**"WHAT!"** Ted defended, playing dumb. What a horn dog.

Cody rolled his eyes. He turned back to Evan, "So what's up? We have Chem class next hour and I need help with some stuff."

"Uh sure, let me find a pencil first." I say.

"Oh here." Ted pulls a spare mechanical pencil from his pocket. I take it and thank him. I suddenly get the feeling of being stared at again and I catch my watcher in the corner of my eye.

I look up to see a big shadow with short blonde hair and a pair of blue eyes fade away into the crowds of students. I raise and eyebrow, "Did…you see that?"

"See what?" Cody asked.

"Oh…" I shake my head, "Never mind. Hey c'mon, lets get to class." I say and follow the two love birds to Mr. Hardy's class room. I get the feeling again before I enter the class room and I turn around. This time, I see the pair of blue eyes again…and as much as I hate to admit it…they were even** more** beautiful than Randy's.

**Randy's POV**

Finally, the bell marking the end of the school day rings and I fly out of my seat. I was so excited. There were butterflies in my stomach. I couldn't help but shake the feeling I was going to mess up, but there was also a feeling that I would be performing in front of Evan that I couldn't wait to feel.

Would he like my performance? Will he like my singing? Should I sing a different song I know for sure? I think I should back out! But Evan is there! Since when did I start thinking to myself? Damn I'm turning into a girl! Is this what it's like to have a crush on a guy?

If anyone knew what was going on in my mind, they would probably think, "Yup, this is what it's like. Get used to it buddy."

I went straight to auditorium. It was half full with kids who were auditioning for play. Most I guessed were extras or maybe trees or fairies that dance. I passed by a group of kids dressed as a male fairy. They were probably auditioning for the part of Puck but Evan had it in the bag. I was still wondering what my role would be.

While pondering about my role, I sat down at the edge of the stage, my back hunched, waiting for auditions to start. What role would be good for me? A lover? I don't think it would be that bad. I mean, if I'm lucky, I might land the role of the lover who has to kiss Puck. The thought of that made me grow anxious.

Suddenly, a small figure sits beside me. "Speak of the Devil" I thought.

"Randy! I'm so glad you came!" Evan smiled a big toothy grin.

"Yeah…me either, but I came!" I smiled back, suddenly realizing the sexual innuendo. Evan just smiled as if he didn't understand at how dirty that must've sounded.

"So what are you going to do to audition?" Evan asked politely.

"Um, I was thinking on playing some piano and singing." I admitted, scratching the back of my head. Evan seemed to perk up.

"I didn't know you played piano. It must be easy since you have such big hands." Evan complimented and looked down at his own small lithe fingers, "My hands are so small. I can barely play the guitar. But they get the job done." He smiled back at me as if he didn't realize **ANOTHER** sexual innuendo.

JESUS! He's going to be the death of me some day! He mentioned me having big hands and being good with them. Then he mentions his own hands and getting a job done. It took everything I had right there to not lean over and kiss him. I still wasn't sure if he was interested in me yet. I'm sure as Hell I've made my impression on him. Please take a hint Evan.

**Evan's POV**

Throughout my conversation with Randy, who I am still surprised he came and auditioned, I couldn't shake the feeling again of being watched. I could barely concentrate on talking with Randy so much, I'm pretty sure I said some dirty things without realizing it. I hope Randy doesn't think I'm sexually stupid because I am most certainly **NOT**.

I tried to ignore the feeling of being stared at by other than Randy and continued talking about Music and other stuff. I found out Randy really likes the Lakers and Miami Heat. And that his favorite Football player of all time is Brett Farve. I figured we would both like sports since I'm a minor player is most of them. I've had my moments.

While in mid sentence, Miss Stratus walks out of the make-up department and claps her hands for the attention.

"Ahhh" She sighed, "Its good to see so many students auditioning for the Spring Play, A Mid-Summer Night's Dream." She walks around the stage as she continues to illustrate the plot, "A tale about love's difficulties. How four Athenians fall in love, but, a young Fairy, Puck, accidentally makes them fall in love with the wrong suitor."

Miss Stratus glanced at me and smiled. "Why don't we start auditions now? Evan, I've been dying to hear what you have prepared all day. C'mon on stage." Miss Stratus urged. I got a round of applause and I grinned happily.

I got up on stage and glanced one more time at Randy. An AV kid adjusted the microphone for me as I got up on my stool, and I adjusted the tuning on my guitar. I leaned forward and said, "Hi! Um, I'm going to be singing Love The Way You Lie Part Two by Rihanna." _**(Check out my Youtube Channel to actually watch me play/sing the song. Link in my Profile)**_

"Great song!" Someone in the crowd shouted. I smiled and began to strum lightly. The intro was quiet, yet powerful. I was feeling myself getting lost in the intricacy and emotion of the sound.

I closed my eyes and sang, _"On the first page of our sto-ory, the-e fu-uture seemed so-o-o bright. Then this tha-ang turned out so e-evil, I don't know why I'm still surprised. Even a-ngels ha-ave, their wicked scee-eems, and you take that to new extre-emes!"_ I opened my eyes and peered across the crowd, _"But you'll always be my he-ero, even though, you lost your mind."_

I felt my face contort as I sang the chorus, _"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, but that's alright because I like the way it hurts! Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, but that's alright because I love the way you lie."_

I glared at Randy, _"I Love The Way You Lie-ie."_ I saw his eyes were full of admiration. Icy turned stormy blue with awe. I had him around my finger. I closed my eyes again to let the music envelop me.

I sang the next verse perfectly, gazing out at the crowd. Some students were chatting, some were listening but not watching, and others were completely entranced, not believing they were hearing me sing.

While playing some filler music for the bridge, I paid attention to the groups of kids, hopefully looking for the pair of blue eyes and flash of blonde from before. I knew he was here somewhere. I just needed to find him is all.

_"So maybe I'm, a masochist, I try to run, but I don't want to ever leave. Till the walls, are going up, in smoke with all, our memorie-eeeeesss."_ I hold out the last word, keeping the note steady and smooth.

I decided not to sing the rap part cuz I suck at rapping and skipped to the end. On the final **_"Love The Way You Lie"_** I pulled all stops. My voice belting out, powerful as can be, hitting every note perfectly, vocal chords stretching to their limits. I caught the attention of everyone, all eyes on me.

I looked down at my fingers and ended to song with a Spanish guitar solo I knew by heart and slowly faded back into the silence. Upon ended, I received a big applause. I blushed, got off my stool, and bowed. I was breathless.

Glancing over my shoulder, Miss Stratus was all smiles. She came up behind me and said, "Well done Evan. Bravo! Bravo!"

"YEAH! GO EVAN!" I heard Cody's voice scream from the back of the auditorium. Apparently they snuck in while I wasn't watching. Go figure. Then I heard a dog whistle come from Randy and I swear I turned 7 different shades of red.

I bowed and walked off stage while Miss Stratus asked if anyone else wanted to go next.

**Randy's POV**

I couldn't help but stare at Evan. He was all I saw. How could someone as talented as Evan not be noticed? His voice needed to be heard by the thousands, no….the millions. He made me feel like a crazy fan girl, wanting to go up there and rip his clothes off and staring at his picture for hours, endlessly fantasizing about me and him.

The good part about this is that I **CAN** have him.

Only problem, I don't feel worthy.

I slump down in my seat thinking about when Evan makes it big. He deserved someone more than me. If I did date him, I would only be holding him back, but I wanted so bad. I perked up when Evan sat down next to me again.

"Wow, I didn't know you could sing that high?" I said, sounding shocked.

Evan laughed, "Yeah, I've been working on that song for a while. I like to keep it real, unlike Rihanna who uses auto tune." I smirk.

"I didn't know she uses auto-tune?" I admit.

"Yeah, she does but…."

Right as Evan was about to finish, a voice rang through the auditorium. We both looked up at the stage and saw a tall blonde guy with an electric guitar in his hand. He was belting the lyrics to a song I think was called, "The Great Escape." **(A/N: That is a song I'm working on.)**

_"Blow me away! Forget yesterday! We'll make the great escape! We won't hear a word, they say! They don't know whats up anyways!"_ He glanced in my direction and I noticed Evan tense.

_"Let em' burn! Let em' die! Cuz' we're both finding free'dm! Tonight!"_ He belted out. I then realized he was staring directly at Evan, who was shocked and amazed. I didn't like the way he was catching Evan's attention.

I shook Evan by the shoulder and pulled his eyes away from the blonde guy. "Hey Evan, you alright? Do you know that guy!"

"Um…" Evan shook his head, "No, not really. I think he's new."

I raised an eyebrow. A new kid? That would explain why he doesn't look familiar to me, but what does he have with Evan. I looked up and again and he was still looking in our direction. His eyes caught mine and I gasped.

His was were **BLUE!** And don't mean like blue. I mean like Neptune **B-L-U-E!**

I looked back at Evan who had a confused look on his face. He glanced one more time at the guy and turned to me.

"So um, where were we?" Evan asked. I could pick up the nervousness in his voice.

"I think you were saying something about Rihanna and auto-tune." I answered.

"Oh yeah." Evan smiled and continued on.

About 15 minutes later, Miss Stratus walked up to me and Evan and decided I should go up and audition now. I agreed and got up on stage. I asked for a piano and an AV kid rolled one out. I adjusted my microphone to my height and tapped on it seeing if it worked.

That was when I felt the butterflies in my stomach again. Then realization hit me that this was the first time I was performing in front a large amount of people. Not only that, in front of Evan! I glanced down at Evan who was smiling at me. His eyes were telling me, "Go on. Don't be afraid. I won't laugh."

I took a deep breathe and my self confidence was rising up. How hard could performing be? I mean I already perform in sports and even more people watch me then. "You can do this Orton" I thought. I swallow all fear and begin playing.

"I'm going to be singing, 'I Will Follow You Into the Dark' by Death Cab For Cutie." I announced. Miss Stratus nodded and crossed her arms waiting for me to start. (A/N: A song a i already made a cover for. Check it out. Link in Profile)

My fingers dance across the keyboard, my brain keeping my fingers synchronized, my heart remembering the song and what to feel. I look up and see the crowd, all of their eyes on me. Suddenly the colors and lights all blank out and there, in the first set of rows is Evan. My inspiration.

_"Love of mine, someday you die, and I will be, close behind. I'll follow you into the dark."_ I began. Luckily this song was pretty simple and didn't get too high for my voice.

_"No blinding lights, or tunnels to gates of white, just our hands, clasped so tight. Waiting for the hint of a spark."_ I close my eyes, struggling to remember the next part.

_"If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied. Illuminate the no's on their, vacancy signs. If there's no one beside when your soul embarks, then I will follow into the dark."_ I softly sing, looking at everyone around me. I suddenly feel more comfortable.

There was no one making fun of me. No one judging me. No one screaming, "You suck" or "Get off the stage!" I was actually performing well. I grin and lock eyes with Evan once more. But then I noticed the tall blonde guy from before was sitting a few rows behind him. He was looking at me, then back at Evan.

Was he seeing a connection between the two of us?

I shake the though quickly getting back to the song. I mess up at the second chorus because my palms were so sweaty, but I get back on track. There was one really high note at the end and I decide to hit it at a lower octave, not wanting to make a fool of myself.

Eventually, I ended the song, _"And I will follow you-oooooo into-oooo the dar-aaaarrrrk."_ With a soft low voice, I end the song, and the music fades into the incessant sound of people talking and objects back stage moving. I glance down at first, hoping to get a fast reaction, but suddenly, I hear clapping. Not many people but still I got an applause.

I smile and see Evan smiling as big as I've seen him today.

You know what, maybe I am good enough for him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there is chapter 5 compadres! I hope you like the singing and everything. Most of the song on here I have done covers of on my youtube but from here on out, the song will be song not on my Channel for a while because I cant record at the moment. I am getting a new camera hopefully and more chapters will be up throughout next week cuz I'm off on football. So yay! Until next chapters guys.**

**Seegay! (Goodbye in Tagalog)**

**REVIEW! My goal is 20 by chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6: Oh The Awkward Moments

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! Life has been pretty hectic for me. XP! Go figure. So, I tried to get in as much writing time as I could this week and this is the result. If some parts seem rushed it's because those are the parts where I left off and picked up again. XD! AND THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I REACHED MY GOAL OF 20! Enjoy!**

**A/N 2: I also realized I contradict myself about Randy's dad in chapter's 1 and 3 about his job. I said in chapter 1 that his dad is a retired WWE wrestler but the fake job I made up is more realistic and appropriate with my story. But Randy is still gonna be a big wrestler and such. I'm surprised none of you guys have noticed that yet. XD! Go now! READ!**

* * *

><p><strong>Evan's POV<strong>

Wow.

And I mean** WOW**!

I had no idea Randy, THE Randy Orton! Randy Orton mega jock, Randy Orton most popular guy in school, Mr. Sex on legs, could sing. He was a little pitchy in the beginning but, he powered through.

His low, smooth, sexy voice was perfect for a song like this! He wasn't too flamboyant, not too monotonous. Ju-u-u-ust right. When he ended the song, I couldn't help but stare into his icy blue eyes. They were filled with satisfaction, pride, and-dare I say-affection. I felt like the song was directed towards me, but I shook the though instantly.

I grinned and forced myself to feel content. I was happy for Randy. He's a great guy honestly. I've never seen him bully other kids. He just scares them to death with his viper like glare. Plus, the girls all line up to be with him.

* * *

><p>Okay, so, I'm gonna go off topic here a bit and explain why I'm all, "<strong>NO!<strong> He can't have feelings for me! he cant!" and stuff like that. It because I've been in love before, and it didn't end well. So this little side story takes place at my old middle school.

I was in 8th grade. Young, adorable, and like any other teenaged boy, horny. So this all began when I met this one guy. His name was AJ. He was really nice, lean muscled, and most of all, hot…for an 8th grader. He was openly bi and no one ever teased him about it. And I mean **NO ONE**…unless they wanted his military grade combat boots shoved up their ass…along with something else if you know what I mean.

Anyways, he hit on me once, we went out for a few months, then ditched me for some slutty chick. What was her name? Oh yeah! Madison! Yup that's her name. My best friend at the time, Kharma, beat her up for me. She was really nice if you got to know her. We still keep in touch though. She tells me AJ is with some guy named Matt Morgan, but she caught him making out with Jeff Hardy behind a dumpster.

* * *

><p><span>So back to this story.<span>

Randy made a quick nervous bow and lifted the keyboard back stage. I sat down in my seat for a minute, pondering about music as usual. Out of nowhere, a body fills the seat next to me. I look over and my eyes lock onto the pair of sapphire blue eyes. He grins and sticks his hand out.

"Hi, I'm Jack!" Jack says. I sat there in shock and awe. Those eyes. He's the one who's been watching me.

"Um…uh" I sputter out. God I must've looked like I had down syndrome! I look at his hand and instantly shake it, "Hi, I'm Evan."

_'Real smooth Evan, real smooth'_ I mentally slap myself.

"I know, I saw you sing." Jack replied and pointed over towards Cody, "Also the brunette over there by the big blondie screamed your name." I sniggered.

"Yeah, that's Cody for ya." I half laugh, "I saw you sing too. You were kinda staring at me by the way."

_'**SHIT!** Why did I say that! Now he thinks I'm a paranoid freak! I need something to break the ice with and **FAST!**'_ I think.

"Sorry," He apologizes, "I've had this chink in my neck for a while. It makes me look down and to the side a bit. I got put in a weird head lock during wrestling practice the other day."

I raise an eyebrow, "You wrestle?"

'YES! Something to break the ice with!' I cheer in my mind.

"Sure do. Just transferred here from Oklahoma on a wrestling scholarship. Do you?" He answers.

I stretch my arm, "Yup, but I've been out due to injury though. I ripped my rotator cuff and I won't be getting in a singlet for at least another 2 weeks." I explain.

Jack frowns, "Huh, that's too bad."

**Randy's POV**

After my performance, I couldn't stop grinning. I felt like I just won my homecoming game and was just proclaimed homecoming King. SO this is what performing was like?

'Wha-a-a-a-a-at A **RUSH!**' I screamed in my mind. My eyes caught onto Evan's. He looked absolutely giddy. And that smile made me want to go over there and…suddenly my thoughts were taken off track when I realized someone else was sitting next to him.

It was the guy Evan was staring at just before his performance. I knew I had seen him before but I couldn't put a finger on it. He had fluffy spiky blonde hair, a full round face, looked taller than me but laggy. He had big full lips and very **VERY** blue eyes.

Jealousy panged in my heart. I quickly made my way back to Evan, who was obviously in a deep conversation with the mystery blonde man. Evan had his back to me, but the blonde guy saw me and Evan turned around to see what he was looking at.

Immediately, Evan was clapping for me. His smile touching ear to ear. I felt so relieved.

**_'God he looked adorable!'_** I thought.

"SO what did you think?" I nervously asked. I took a deep breathe and my fingers were twiddling with my pants.

"You did great!" Evan complimented happily, "Are you sure that's the first time you've performed?"

"Uh, yeah. It was…" I sputtered, wondering what to say, "…um…exhilarating"

Evan raised an eyebrow, "Wow, that's a big word!"

"I'll say." The mystery blonde commented. I shot him a glare in confusion. Suddenly he realized I didn't know who he was. He was about to answer himself but Evan cut in.

"This is Jack. He's the new kid from Oklahoma. We were just talking about wrestling." Evan explained. I guess Evan realized I was being a little lethal. I do have a reputation for being like that.

Jack stuck out his hand, "Hi, nice to meet you."

"You wrestle?" I ask.

Jack nodded, "Yeah, I'm probably gonna be in your weight division."

I smile, "Looking forward to it."

I look at Evan, "So, what happens now?" I ask.

"Um, Miss Stratus will have the audition sheet posted all over the school by Monday morning. We'll know by then." Evan explained, "I really hope I get the part of Puck!"

"Don't worry, you're a shoe in for the role of Puck" Jack said, "I just want to be one of the lovers. Especially the one whoever is paired up with the Melina girl. She's smokin'."

Evan looked at him in surprise, "You like her?"

"Yeah, she's** HAWT!** But, she's probably a stuck up bitch." Jack scoffed. "I mean, if she weren't a complete bitch, I'd ask her out. What do you think Randy? You're a jock, you should be all over her right?"

Shock struck my heart. I looked at Evan. Fear and shock were in his eyes too. Suddenly, somewhere in the back of my mind, my reputation as the straight, girl loving, sex on legs, Randy Orton spurred back into reality.

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend." I put on a fake 'I'm going to kill you' face. Jack staggered back I fear. I looked at Evan. His eyes were avoiding mine. He obviously didn't like it whenever I brought up Melina, but I had a reputation to keep up.

"Whoa, I didn't mean…aw shit." Jack fumbled with his words. I took a breathe.

"It's cool. She's kinda a slut." I said. Evan grinned.

"And an over achiever." Evan added, "She's really competitive and doesn't take shit from anyone. And I mean **anyone**."

"Wow," Jack turned to me, "It's a good thing I'm bi."

Evan and I looked at him in surprise, "You're bi?" We said in unison.

"Yeah, **why?** Is that a problem?" Jack defended himself.

Evan spoke up first, "Nothing, it's just that, there aren't that many sexuality different kids around here."

"But, aren't **you** bi?" Jack asked Evan.

"Yup. You trying to ask me out?" Evan laughed. My heart stopped for a split second.

_'Oh no! Jack has his eyes on Evan!'_ I thought. There was no way i could compete with another performer like Jack!

Jack was about to answer but suddenly his phone went off. His ringtone was **"Baby"** by Justin Beiber. Evan sniggered as Jack turned away and answered his call. Jack walked away into the hall, leaving me and Evan alone.

**Evan's POV**

Honestly I didn't know what to think right then and there. I was angry about Randy saying Melina was his girl friend but I was giddy about Jack hitting on me! Was he asking me out? Was he interested?

But a little voice in my head was screaming, **_"WHAT ABOUT RANDY!"_**

Yeah, what about Randy? I couldn't even tell anymore if he was interested in me. For the past week I've been getting signals from him and I feel like he's been trying to get to know me better, but, he's Randy Orton.

What would he see in me?

Randy and I were left alone, in the seats of the almost empty auditorium. He was smiling about Jack's ringtone. Really? Justin Beiber? I had more talent than that kid. I sat on the head of the seat, watching the auditions for the extra parts of the play.

Randy took a seat next to me, **"Soooo…"**

There was the awkward moment. **Cue the lesbian's baby being born and a gay kid coming out of the closet.**

"Sooooo…you knew I was bi right?" I asked.

"No…" Randy answered.

"Figured," I replied. Ugh! I've been through this so many times before with people I meet! I barely got through with this with my best friends! I decided to avoid the rest of the **awkwardness** and leave.

Just as I was exiting the aisle, Randy grabbed my wrist. I turned around, expecting a punch but, he just sat there, staring into space.

"Look, I **don't** care if you're bi, gay, transgender. I still like you for you. I mean, you're pretty awesome." Randy said, looking me in the eye.

His piercing icy blue grey eyes were burning into my soul. Did he just say what I think he was saying? His grip was firm and I couldn't tear my eyes away from his.

"Um, Randy, can you let go of me?" I asked.

"Oh! Sorry." Randy apologized, letting go of my hand. I calmed down and sat next to him. We sat there watching the auditions go on. I don't why we were still here but we had no where else better to be.

Somehow, in between acts, I fell asleep.

When I woke up, Randy's arm was around my shoulders and his head was nuzzled next to mine. He felt **so** warm and **muscular**. It just felt so right. My lithe form just seemed to mold into his large body.

I could tell we were out for at least an hour because the stage was being cleaned by the janitor and fellow students were packing up their gear and walking out with their back packs.

It was a good thing that we were in the second floor seats in the shadows where no one could see us. Randy's breathe was **warm** and** gentle,** I couldn't resist but feel my heart race at a million beats per minute.

I carefully lifted Randy's arm off my shoulder but he brought his other arm around and gave me a full on hug. He smiled in his sleep and began moaning softly. God he was so** sexy!**

"Hmmm, Evan" Randy sighed, cuddling up closer to me. Did he just? No way! He was **dreaming** about **me?** I was screaming with glee inside my subconscious. His body felt like dead weight on me now. If he didn't let go of me soon I was pretty sure I would pass out.

"Randy? Randy!" I whispered, "Randy! Psssst! **RANDY!**" I flicked his forehead. Randy groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Even when he was groggy, he still maintained an overwhelming sex appeal.

Randy brought one hand to his eyes and rubbed out the crust, "Huh? What're you doing in my arms, Evan. Unless this is a really good dream, then I'm okay with it."

I roll my eyes and laugh, "Nope. Wake up Romeo. Auditions are over."

Instantly Randy's eyes shot open, fully awake. He jumped off me and stood. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you. Or molest you." He straightened his clothes, "Did** I**?"

"No, you didn't do anything. You just fell asleep in me. Well more like I fell asleep on you." I quickly explained. DAMN! What was up with all the awkward moments today!

"Thank God!" Randy sighed in relief. I sighed too, but in sadness. I guess he really didn't like me if he was so relieved. He probably thinks it was just an accident now. There was no way a guy like him could like me.

"Um…" I fidgeted with my hands, "I better get home. See you Monday." I said, turning away.

"Evan wait!" Randy called after me.

"Yeah?" I said, my leg already out the door.

"You need a ride home? I could give you one. You know, to make up for sleeping on you." Randy offered.

I grinned,** "Sure, why not?"**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there is chapter 6! Ugh! I really need more reviews! I'm not getting enough motivation! I have really low self esteem so please review! More reviews = faster updates! Like maybe 1 chapter per week instead of 1 every two weeks. XP. Well, I;m gonna give you guys a choice.**

**Evan + Jack or Evan + Randy?**

**YOU DECIDE!**

**LEAVE YOUR DECISION IN YOUR REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Revelation in my Penis

_**A/N: Hey Guys! Here is chapter 7! Thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed! Shout outs next chapter. .**_

_**OMG I AM SO SORRY! It has been about 5 months ever since my last update on anything. I'm sorry guys but school, sports, music, drama club, and highschool drama of a bi kid in a Catholic school has taken up my life. I was considering to stop writing forever but since I've gotten a few people asking me to come back and the support of my buds, I am BACK! For now at least. If you want a full update on my life, check out my profile and follow me on twitter TheSarcasticXD. Also I had to shut down my Youtube. Apparently someone ratted me out. Go figure. But I'm starting a new one called "TheSarcasticXD." So go check that out. (New Videos will be up by Mid-February.)**_

**READ ON!** _(BTW, my writing skills have improved greatly thanks to my English classes and all the reports I've written. Expect to feel like to be in the character's shoes like never before.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Evan's POV<strong>

After a very awkward 10 minute car ride back home with Randy, I decided to hit the hay as fast as I could. I had just come out to my crush and a really really REALLY cute blonde guy with the most amazing blue eyes who was hitting on me, was the one who outed me to my crush. It was like ripping a Band-Aid off while kissing me at the same time.

I know, really complicated, but that's how that is.

Just as my mind was about to slip into "La La Land," a thought raced across my mind.

_Who told Jake I was Bi?_

Only my close circle of friends truly knew my biggest secret. I **KNOW** that none of them would betray me. Or would they? If they did, who would? Have I done something wrong to someone? Does someone want revenge? Who! Whoever it was would receive my fiery wrath along with Jake's and Randy's fists.

I was too tired to be upset right now. Tomorrow I had to go in for my annual doctor's checkup. I've been having pains in my side and I haven't been able to drink a single beer without puking out my guts. It's like my immune system is failing me, but I'm sure my body is just going through, what my dad likes to call them, "Changes."

Anyways, I reached around for my iPod on my night stand, plugged in the headphones, and drifted into lala land.

The next day, obviously, was Saturday. I decided to sleep in because my appointment was in the afternoon. When my mind began to sift back into consciousness, the song playing in my ears was "Maybe" by Sick Puppies. It was a song that described me in my moments of extreme wisdom and inspiration.

I sat up and grinned at my reflection in the mirror directly across from my bed. I always thought that the song I wake up to on Saturday is the song I would sing for singles day in drama class. And this song was a good song. A definite song to add to m

I stretched out my arms, yawning, rubbing out the eye boogers that were beginning to dry. Groaning, I glanced at the old fashioned two handed clock. The short hand pointing just past the 12, and the long hand half way between the 5 and 6.

Groggily, I forced myself out of bed, dressed in nothing but sweatpants. I docked my iPod in my iHome and let the music blare through my room. I loved dancing in my room as I changed clothes. My abs shifted back and forth when I did some hip isolations.

I walked into my closet and picked out some cargo shorts, a solid black under shirt, and a red/grey plaid flannel button up shirt. I rolled up the sleeves and left the top four buttons open. I picked my "Little Monster" and "Green Day" bracelets to put on and a yin-yang necklace.

After fixing up my mussed up hair into a perfect faux hawk, I went downstairs, making a bee line for the fridge. Walking back to my kitchen table with my arms full of bread, condiments, various meats, sauces, and vegetables, I concocted a triple stacked sandwich.

A few minutes later, and only a dent into my sandwich, my mom walked into the kitchen with gardening gloves, a sun hat, and anything else a gardening mom would wear.

"Hey Ma!" I said in between bites.

"Hi honey. You remember your doctor's appointment today?" My mom replied taking off her gloves and tossing them in a basket.

"Yeah yeah. I'm going right after I'm done eating." I said gulping down some juice.

"Okay." She said and walked off.

An hour later, I was sitting in the waiting room. I tapped my foot and watched the little TV in the corner of the room. One of my mom's co-workers passed by the glass door and waved at me. I waved back to be polite. A few minutes later a nurse came into the room with a clip board and called my name.

I walked into the back and followed the nurse as she lead me into a room. I sat on the rice paper and waited patiently. Another hour later, I was back in the waiting room, signing some papers. The doctor had to run some extra tests on me because of the strange symptoms I've been having. The results won't be mailed back to me in 3 days. It was probably nothing though.

I drove off from the hospital and went back home to rehearse a new song.

* * *

><p><strong>Randy's POV<strong>

"RANDY! WAKE UP!"

I groggily open my eyes and stretch out my arms as my kid sister, Becky, bounced on my bed. She was always a pest, but I loved her. Thank God I was wearing clothes this morning so I didn't have to yell at her to get out of my room.

"Randy! Mom made pancakes this morning! Hurry up or else Nathan will eat them all again!" Becky whined. I grinned and mussed up her hair. I couldn't get mad at her now, especially after hanging out with Evan last night at the auditions. Admittedly, I enjoyed holding him in my arms. He was warm, soft, and cute. I reminisced at the faint memory.

**WAIT! HOLD ON A SECOND!**

Did…did I just say he was **cute**? Did I just think that? I mean I know I was okay with him being Bi, but, but, but, was I okay with myself being like that? **Oh GOD!** I did** not** mean that to sound offensive!

"RANDY! C'mon!" Becky whined again, snapping me out of my thoughts, "Why are you making weird faces?" She began imitating me and mashing her cheeks together with her palms and stretching out her lips with her fingers. It was like she was one of those silly mirrors that you find at a county fair. "You're silly Randy!"

I couldn't help laughing at her. She was a kid after all.

"Sure I am kiddo. I was thinking about a good friend of mine." As she jumped off my bed, I stood up and stretched, "C'mon Becky, I'll race you to the kitchen!" I challenged. She immediately started running away and squealing when I caught up to her down the hallway. Obviously, I let her win and let her soak up the glory when we entered the kitchen.

After breakfast, I went back up to my room and strattled back on my bed, hands behind head. Staring into the ceiling, my thoughts raced back to Evan. Why did I think he was cute? From what I've heard from the girls at school, he was, and I quote, "Adorably cute and cuddable." But why was I having these same thoughts. Then it dawned on me like the new Twilight movie.

**WAS I GAY?**

No, I couldn't be! I was Randy Orton! Football Jock! Wrestling star! Okay, okay, okay. Get a grip Randy. It's okay if you feel this way. It's probably just a stage. Yeah, a stage in your life. Like the fat stage I had when I was ten. You can't seriously have feelings for a kid like Evan. He's in a year bellow you. You're a sophomore playing on the varsity teams. You shouldn't be with someone like that.

You can't deny what your heart feels.

"Ugh…what's going on?" I groaned. For me, my life's decisions have always been calculated and precise. I've never relied on my heart before. Usually I'm able to ignore the yearning in my heart, but this time, it's like its leaping from my chest whenever Evan's voice lulls it to his grasp like a siren. I know that he's bi and that he possibly likes me. He's been giving me these stares, but, I don't mind them.

Then there's the new Jake guy. He just waltzed in and began chatting up with Evan like they'd known each other their entire lives. And Evan was giving him the same dazed look. I guess I do have feelings for Evan since I felt a sting of jealousy when I saw them talking during my audition. He looked like a big bumbling blonde with fat lips and a lisp.

What would Evan see in him?

I sat up and rubbed my face. Enough of this thinking for now, anymore and I swear I would begin thinking about other subjects of homosexuality. Maybe I was bi like Evan. I've had girlfriends before, but I've never gone all the way. I know it's a surprise for someone of my stature but it's true. Most people expect me to keep a constant supply of Magnum condoms and lube in my bedside drawer, which I do, but if you look closely, the package has never been opened and the plastic seal on the lube is untouched.

Suddenly, my phone went off on my dresser. I trudged across my room and peered at it.

**Evan:** Hey, um, is this Randy?

I grinned. Oh yeah, I gave Evan my number last night when I dropped him off in case he ever needed a ride.

**Me:** Hey Ev. Yeah it's me. Watcha doing?

**Evan:** Nm. Hanging around town, in the music shop listening 2 new tracks. Wbu?

**Me:** Nm either. U wanna catch a movie later? I got nothing else better to do today.

Oh shit! Why did I ask say that? And the way I said that made me sound like I look down on him and that he's a piece of shit. I hope he doesn't take that the wrong way!

**Me:** I mean if u can or if ya want 2 go. Like it's not like u don't have a life or…ugh. I should shaddup.

Why did I say that again? The mere thought of him going with me is already driving my mind crazy.

**Evan:** Hahahaha. Sure. There's a movie I've been dying to see.

**Evan:** And I know what you mean. Lol.

I sighed in relief. Thank God I didn't offend him.

**Me:** Good. So when do u wanna be picked up?

Oh God, I felt like I was asking out a girl for the first time.

**Evan:** Ummm, how 'bout around 6 so we can get something 2 eat b4 the movie starts. I know a place with good chili cheese dogs. :-D

I smirked at the slight sexual innuendo.

**Me:** Sure, cya at 6.

**Evan:** bye!

I stared up at my phone and let it rest on my chest, finally realizing how fast my heart was racing and that my cheeks were a little sore from smiling straight through the short conversation. I was falling for the cute little guy. He was talented, funny, smart, and down to earth. I don't understand how he's not popular or well known at school. Not many people must not appreciate the fine arts at our school I guess.

"Randy! Whaddya smiling about this time!" Becky asked walking into my room with a juice box in hand. I sighed as the happy thoughts fleeted away with the annoyance of my sister.

I rolled off of my bed and stuffed my phone is my pocket, "I was talking to a friend is all, Becky. Now why you in here?"

"Can you take me to the park? Mom is going grocery shopping and Nathan is going to a friend's house." I rolled my eyes and walked out of my room. Becky followed me, arms in the air begging "Pretty pretty pretty please with a cherry on top!" I lightly sighed. She was insufferable, but I love her.

"Fine, only for an hour though. I'm going to see a movie tonight." I explained.

"Yay! Can you call Johnny and Lizzy too?" Becky asked. She always had some kind of underlying motive. She's using my friendship with John to get to her own best friend. Typical Orton way of thinking, but I was considering the same thing too.

"Why not? Lizzy is probably thinking the same thing as you anyways." I joked around. Just then my phone went off in my pocket. Instantly, Becky started giggling and ran away with the cleverest look on her mischievous little face.

"**YOU LITTLE BUGGER**!" I laugh-screamed, knowing very well she and Lizzy had planned this out, "Be ready in 10 minutes!"

* * *

><p><strong>Evan's POV<strong>

I sat on my favorite swing set that I used play on back when I was a kid. Even after all these years, I'm surprised that this park hasn't been refurbished or tore down to make way for a parking lot for some kind of outrageous shopping mall that would only cause more economical turmoil. I'm only calling it as I see it.

I stared down at my phone, realizing how big of balls I must've had a minute ago when I asked Randy to go to the movies. And knowing the high notes I can hit, my balls must be the size of coconuts. Okay, I'm done talking about my balls. I just couldn't believe Randy had agreed to go out with me. ME! Of all the guys and girls in our school he could be hanging out with tonight, he chose me.

Well, he did say he had nothing else better to do. Maybe he coincidentally had no plans and I was some lucky last minute plan. Ugh…I'm over analyzing again. I shook my head and began moving my momentum back and forth, letting the chains of the swing carry my weight through the air. I always enjoyed the feeling of wind in my hair and the thrill of being suspended in the air for a split second at the apex of the swing.

The trees in the park were beginning to fade into fall colors, the wind a pinch colder than it was last week. Autumn was around the corner and the tides of change were about ripple through my life. It was a guttural feeling. Almost like instinct. Allowing myself to slowly come to a stop, my toes barely touching the woodchips on the ground, my eyes caught sight of inspiration.

It was mid-day and the sun was above the trees, but from my point of view, it looked like the tips of the molting branches were reaching for the sun, spearing at it like the shadows longing for light. It was a natural beauty. The light fiery colors seemed to flow from the sky's blue to the ground's muddy brown. A brilliant blue as the background, wisps of white here and there, then near the corner of my eye was the sun with the tree branches, where autumn flowed into the tree bark brown, and finally colliding with the round and earthy hues of the surrounding forest.

The distortion that my eyes created made the colors and shapes faded and like they were already like a painting or drawing. I had to sketch this moment while it lasted. You never know where you're going to find something like this. I swear that scene's like these could only be seen by those who deserve them, to those who have a life ahead of them. Like a sign from God.

I didn't know how long I was there. The faint screams of children playing in the park were like a white noise to me. I looked up from my sketch pad, resting my hand for a minute, when I spotted a gorgeous man sitting on the park bench next to another equally good looking man. I had my contacts in today so I couldn't see that far away to see full detail. They were chatting and watching two little girls playing on the jungle gym.

I grinned.

"What a happy couple." I thought. Images instantly rushed to my head of fantasies of being with Randy. Holding him. Kissing him. Just the thought of feeling his presence in general made me feel electricity crawl up my spine. I think I'm at that stage of liking someone where you imagine hooking up with them and going on dates. It's ironic that those fantasies might come true.

I mean, it was a date, right? I've been on a few before and this definitely counts. Or were we hanging out? Ugh…this was my first gay date! What do I wear? What do I say? Am I supposed to pay? I hope he put his arm around me! Oh the fears of dating.

* * *

><p><strong>Randy's POV<strong>

About Twenty minutes later, I found myself at the park sitting with John on the park bench enjoying the afternoon sun and the light breeze of the inevitable fall air. John and I were well into conversation, occasionally glancing back at our sisters. I thought it was very mischievous and calculative at how Becky had managed to plan this play date out. I didn't care though. I was too good in a mood to hate on her. Evan's texts were still on my phone and I checked if he had sent any more almost every free chance I got.

John, of course was putty to Becky's request. When I told him what I had discovered from Becky, he just about laughing his spleen out. What a dork, but he was my dork, in the best friend way possible. Honestly, we were inseparable. There have been gay rumors about us in the past though. Some girls on the cheer team went to the extent of creating a couple name for us, Centon. It works the same way as Brangelina…I think.

Thank God John has a girlfriend, Kelly Kelly, who was Student Council VP and Co-Cheer Captain with Melina, so she could verify there was nothing between John and I. She may be one of the sluts of the school, but ever since she's been with John, Kelly has been a whole lot better. John told me she has daddy issues and she wasn't abuse as a little girl. But that's on a completely different topic.

"You actually went to the auditions? That's sweet!" John asked. What? He was my best friend. I can tell him anything and everything.

I smirked, "Yeah. Ms. Stratus thought I was good." I scratched the back of my head, "Some of the artsy kids there thought the same way too."

"Wow Ran. Never thought I'd ever imagine you in music again. You know, since the whole "Centon" incident." John joked, using air quotes.

"Haha. Very funny, Cena." I mocked, "You and your jabroni ways. You act black, but you're a Klondike bar. Chocolate on the outside, and milky white, innocent vanilla."

"Then if I'm a Klondike bar," John grinned about to give a good one liner, "Kelly would definitely love to do anything to get my Klondike bar." He snickered at his own joke while I rolled my eyes. His jokes got cheesier and immature every day.

"I swear, every time I let you make a joke out of something funny I say, you always have to…nevermind" I sighed, giving up on my sentence. John was giving me to goofiest grin and I couldn't make fun of him for that. I mean, who could hate a face like that? Admittedly, I would go gay for John if he would go gay for me, after of course if there was no one else left and we were the last humans on Earth.

"Hey is there something up? Are you fucking someone behind my back?" John inquired with the toothy grin, "Randy, you HORN DOG!" John practically yelled it out loud. I quickly punched him in the shoulder.

"Owwww!" John fake whimpered.

"What makes you think I'm fucking someone?" I asked.

"Well, for one, you're not grumpy like you usually are on Saturday afternoons before 3 o'clock. Two, you haven't stopped checking your phone like every ten seconds. And third, you just punched me." John explained.

"What **if**I am?" I defended.

"Nothing…" John suspiciously answered. I glared at him with the famous Orton eyes.

"Fiiiiiine! I won't do anything stupid… like cock block you…again" John complained.

"You better not." I smirked. Our eyes met and keeping a straight was impossible. We laughed away our worries…until I heard an ear splitting scream from the jungle gym.

* * *

><p><strong>Evan's POV<strong>

While sketching the foliage onto my trees, a shrill scream caught my ear from the jungle gym. I look up through blurry eyes to see that the girl had fallen off the monkey bars and was clutching her knee. Immediately one of the guys on the bench leapt to his feet to assist his child like a lion reacting to one of his cubs being attacked. The other man got up to and went to help his partner.

They didn't look like they had any bandages so I got up knowing I had a miniature first aid kit in my backpack just for a situation like this. I quickly flipped my sketchpad closed, knowing I'd have to remember the image from memory, and jogged over to help. The girl was crying and a woman who was also at the park was helping the man coo his daughter or little sister from the pain.

When I got there, the other man went to the local restroom to probably get a wet paper towel along with his own daughter. Then when I got close enough to recognize faces, I realized I knew the man who was holding the little girl. It was Randy.

"Randy?" I asked, slightly taken aback. Kids from my school and their family have been coming to this park for generations. He looked up from shushing his little sister, Becky, if I recall correctly. He was sitting on the ground with Becky between his legs and covering her knee.

"Evan? What're you doing here?" He asked just as surprised. Then he spotted the little first aid kit I had in my hand, "Oh, you think you can help?" I smirked.

"Yeah," I crouched down and got out the disinfectant spray and a wipe cloth. I answered Randy's questions while cleaning off Becky's knee, which for some reason she was wearing a ballerina tutu to play in, "Now why would you be playing in a tutu? It'll get all dirty and it's very ballerina-like is it?" Randy scoffed lightly turning away as if he asked the same question earlier.

She giggled, "You talk funny!"

"Huh?" Raising an eye brow, I glance at Randy for an answer.

Randy laughed, "She says that to everyone she meets for the first time." I gave a face of recognition and continued. Becky cringed a bit as I sprayed on the disinfectant spray and I expected Randy to scold me for not warning her, but he didn't seem to mind. He knew I was only helping. After placing the flowery and bright colored band-aid on Becky, she was up and jumping.

"There you go! Good as new!" I genuinely smiled, hands on knees with my face level to hers. She returned the gesture with a toothy grin from ear to ear. She ran back to the jungle gym and began running around like nothing had happened. I stuck the kit back in my back pack and turned to Randy.

Randy had dug his hands in his pockets, "Hey Tha…"

"**RANDY! I GOT THE PAPER TOWELS! IS SHE GOING TO BE OKAY? WILL WE NEED TO AMPUTATE IT?" **

"**YEAH! APUTATE IT!" **

Came an explosive and manly voice followed by a little girly voice who tried to repeat the first voice in. Suddenly from out of nowhere, his friend, who I now recognize as none other than John Cena, came running with moist paper towels with his own little sister, Lizzy, carrying a wad over her head as well. John came to an immediate halt, skidding a bit over the wood chips, panting and adrenaline pumping through his veins. He searched frantically for Becky.

"Huh? Where's Becky?" John asked, noticing Becky was nowhere to be found. Lizzy soon caught up to her brother and reenacted everything he did. Although Lizzy was smarter than her brother and saw Becky playing in the jungle gym. She joined her best friend while John caught his breathe. Then his eyes landed on me.

"Hey, who're you?" He asked. I felt like the "invisible kid" stigma fall on me again. John was going to open his trap again, but Randy interjected, "This is Evan. He goes to our school. He was hanging out around here and helped Becky out. He's cool."

John gave an "Oh, I see" face. "You know you didn't have to go sprint half a mile's worth of running to go find the closest restroom and find a wad of useless paper towel. It was probably covered in bacteria anyway so it would've infected her knee anyway." Randy explained.

John gave a goofball grin, "You know me! I see a little girl get hurt and I do anything to help." He lightly punched Randy in the shoulder. Randy smirked and rolled his eyes. I grinned too. John was one of the elite jocks at my school. I thought they were all dumbass jerks, except for Randy of course, but I think I was a little prejudicial at that.

"Whatever," Randy scoffed. John finally caught his breathe and turned to me again, "So Evan, how come I've never seen you around school?"

"I am kinda short." I waved my hand over head showing my lack of height, "And I'm in the light weight division of wrestling, so our practices are at different times." I joked around.

"You're in wrestling? Wow, I'm sorry man. I guess I never noticed you." John apologized.

Randy glanced at me and I knew what he was thinking, 'John wasn't exact the sharpest tool in the shed.'

"Hey it's okay. I'm in other extra curriculars anyways." I explained, "I'm just lucky Randy noticed me around school so he could trust me with Becky." I turned to Randy, "Rumor is you're quite the hot head." I laughed. John snickered too.

Randy crossed his arms and looked away with a distained look, but his body language was showing that he knew it was true and would've threatened him if he didn't know him. Then he looked down at his watch, realizing what time it was.

"Oh shit. It's already 4. I gotta take Becky home." Randy said. John looked down at his watch too.

"Damn! Me too! My mom was going to make her famous grilled cheese sandwiches!" John hollered over at the jungle gym and cupped his hands around his mouth, **"LIZZY! GET OVER HERE! MOM'S MAKING HER GRILLED CHEESE SANDWICHES! LET'S GO!"**

"**COMING JOHNNYYYY!" **Came a reply almost instantly. Moments later, Lizzy and Becky were slipping down the slide and playfully running towards their brothers. I laughed at how comical just watching these four was. I felt the warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach rise. I glanced at Randy and he winked at me. I swear I blushed so bad, the face of Mars had nothing on me.

Once the Cena's and Orton's had said their goodbyes, and John had walked off to the parking lot, Randy was holding Becky is his arms. I ran back to get my backpack and met up with at his car.

"So we still on tonight?" I asked.

"Definitely." Randy answered, he looked at Becky, who was sitting in the back seat of the car with the window open. "Now what do you say to Evan with your knee again?"

"**THANK YOU!"** Becky practically screamed in gratitude. I gave my signature toothy grin.

"Anytime squirt." I reached through the window of Randy's car and rustled her hair, "See you at 6?"

"Yeah, see ya!" Randy agreed and got in his car, (it was a Jeep btw). I waved at him one last time and he waved back as he drove out of the park into the road. I turned on the heel of my foot and adjusted the strap of my back pack. It seemed like the world had suddenly turned a shade brighter. Along with the fact that I love that I couldn't wipe the permanent half grin on my lips as I walked back home, wondering how my night would turn out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: OMG! There it is! My style has slightly changed and at some parts it may seem rushed but I wrote my heart out and it's 1AM right now. Hahahaha. So please be patient. Yeah so I promise the next chapter will be up sooner. Like within the next week hopefully cuz I am busy with school, sports, and I got this huge music thing coming up. Some of you may know what Solo Ensemble is. Let's say I'm one of the elite in my division. Got 1's 2 years in a row and plan on making three, but I got this really really really hard song that's for Juniors and Seniors so for me as a Freshman, it's pretty frigging hard. I got one week left and I'm cleaning up my piece. Wish me luck! (My life update in my profile or you can look up my update story)**_

_**REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE SOONER! (I have really low self esteem)**_

_**DO IT TO KILL SOPA! FUCK SOPA! FUCK PIPA! SAVE FANFICTION!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Take Me To The Bar!

**A/N: Wow, I am so sorry! Please forgive me! It's so hard to find time to write with my life!**

**Evan's POV**

Oh God. Oh God. OH GOD!

What the hell have I got my scrawny little ass into this time!? I have a date with Randy Orton! Randy! ORTON! ORTON! Offspring of "Cowboy" Bob Orton! I'm in way over my head here! God! How could I let myself get involved with him! He's probably part of some stupid prank again at me just so he and the other jocks can humiliate me again just because I sing and I'm bi! So I like guys AND girls! It's not like I would hit on any of the guys from our school…okay that's a lie but my friends know what I mean.

I force myself to calm down and drown out my thoughts. I had to stay positive. What reason would Randy have to pull a prank or humiliate me? Besides, he's proven to be trustworthy so far, right? Curse my slightly bi-polar and rudimentary personality. It sways back and forth debating over simple problems and making them feel like they were the Da Vinci Code. It made me hate myself for being so insecure and love my creativity which could lead to a bit of insanity.

I'm not sure if that's healthy. Eh, I don't give a shit most of the time.

Tonight was going to be a blast. Now that I have my insecurities out of the way, I can finally think positive and fully prepare for my date. Wow, a date! WITH RANDY ORTON! At this final realization, I plugged my iPod in my turned up my happy tunes. Ironically the first song to play was "Good Life" by One Republic. Grinning like the happiest guy in the world and bouncing around like the Easter Bunny on crack was fun.

Well…There's no stopping me now. What now world? What else you got to throw at me?

**Randy's POV**

I playfully glared at Becky through my rear view mirror, "Becky…how?," I asked, beaten and feeling kind of used.

"I don't know what you're talking about Randy?" Becky innocently replied. I could definitely hear the malicious tone laced under her girly voice. Damn…she's gonna drive me crazy with all the guys she's gonna be attracting. What an Orton!

"Suuuure." I smirked, coming to a stop in our drive way.

I watched as Becky fixed her tutu and scamper back inside the house as I locked the car. Tonight was going to be awesome, I just knew it. I was fresh out of a relationship and looking to have some fun. A night out with a cute guy could…wait…what?!

Again, by thoughts decide to commit suicide at this point.

What the hell am I doing going out with a guy!? A GUY! How am I supposed to…you know what, never mind. I go out with John all the time, but not in that context. Although there have been a few times where... nope nope! Not going there.

I fall back in bed shuffling through my thoughts. This was torture!

But whatever the torture was, I had to push it aside because it was already 5:30.

**EVAN'S POV**

OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD! IT'S FREAKING 6:55 AND HE'S NOT HERE YET! THE MOVIE STARTS ANY MINUTE NOW AND…okay, deep breathes Evan. He's probably stuck at the ticket booth or at the snack bar…or the bathroom…or out in the lobby…or maybe he just stood you up. I was standing there outside the theatre entrance all alone looking like a loser in my jeans and batman shirt with my favorite red hoodie over my body.

'He must've stood me up. There's no doubt now.' As I frowned, looking down at my watch, reading 7:00.

I was about to leave and go movie hop to another movie I wanted to see but wouldn't be noticed at when suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder. I thought I was being attacked so my first reaction was to swat away my harasser's hand, promptly knocking his popcorn bucket of death to the ground in an explosion of buttery goodness and a large drink down his shirt that now clung to his 'oh so delicious' abs.

Then I realized I had just ruined the shirt of Randy Orton.

"HOLY FRACK!? OHMIGAWD I'M SO SORRY!" I basically screamed, everyone who was nearby turned their heads and gave us suspicious looks and began muttering, judging us obviously.

"Hello to you too…" Randy sauntered, his arms still up and his face covered with Gatorade. I couldn't help take a moment that probably the hottest guy in my school was in a soaking wet shirt that clung to every curve of his rippling abs and his jeans were hugging his thighs in every right way.

I didn't even speak as we walked over to the bathroom. I immediately began dispensing paper towel and handing wads to Randy, only exchanging the polite "thanks" and "you're welcome."

I blushed when Randy took off his shirt and began patting down his body. I had to stop myself from drooling and get back to wringing Randy's shirt in the sink, getting the blue Gatorade out of it before it stains.

"Look, it's too late for that shirt. It's fine, I have ton of them at home just like it, you don't have to…" Randy said, but I interrupted,

"No, no, it was my fault. Besides, what're you going to wear?" I began, "You can pull off the shirtless look, but I think the theatre has a health policy" I joked a bit, to raise the tension.

With an approving chuckle, Randy answered, "Well, I don't exactly like the feeling of wet cotton on my body. Chaffing, you know?" He grinned, looking me in the eyes with his steely-blue hues. I knew he could see the blush on my cheeks. Then I got an idea.

Taking off my hoodie, I handed it to him, "Here, it's way too big on me anyways so it should fit you perfectly." Nervously smiling, I shrugged, flashing a small toothy apologetic grin.

Randy looked me in the eyes again, as if he's made a 'it's too late to turn back now' look and took my hoodie, "Sure."

My grin grew even larger when I saw I was right. My hoodie was like a snug shirt on him, the zipper showing just the right amount of his chest and gave the right feel of decency. After adjusting my hoodie on his body a little bit more in the mirror, he turned to me again.

"You know what, I don't think anyone would like it if we walked into the movie right now. Especially with what just happened with the popcorn and my drink and all. Too much attention." Randy hastily suggested. I knew what he meant though.

"Yeah, the janitor of this place probably hates you and me now." I laughed. He grinned along with me.

A few minutes later, Randy and I were back out on the streets of St. Louis, his wet shirt in my hand and my hoodie keeping him warm. The winds at night always chilled and sent goosebumps down my bare arms.

"Oh hey, here." Randy noticed and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I blushed a deep red that could even match my hoodie. His hip was at my side and I could feel the heat radiating off of him. I quietly got out a "thanks" and he just grinned.

St. Louis this time of year was always peace and relaxing. Since it was fall, the tourism had died down a bit with the school year and the summer events had shut down. Now it was the St. Louis I've come to love, the street lights illuminating the side-walks, the cars quietly purring down the streets, and the skyline just accenting and defining the autumn sky.

I hadn't noticed that during this entire time, I was nuzzling my head into Randy's chest at a stop light. My thoughts were stopped when a car had honked, urging us to go.

"Oh" I said, not knowing what to say. This time it was Randy's turn to blush. He seemed, comfortable. I couldn't really explain it. It was like he in a trance, but he was also aware of his surroundings. I could feel my heart flutter when I realized his face looked so beautiful under the orange tinted street light, exposing his defined jaw line and deep sunken and intense eyes.

We briskly walked across the street walk, awkward waving at the driver who had honked at us, only getting an eye roll and a wave of the hand in response. Once on the other side, Randy had decided to pick up the conversation.

"So, where do you want to go?" Randy asked.

I was a little surprised, but I couldn't help it, "Huh?"

"Our movie was kinda ruined, so, you want to go somewhere else?" Randy stopped in mid step, nervously scratching the back of his head, "Unless you just want me to drop you off at your house so you…"

"Yes!" I got out, "I mean NO! I mean," I was so jumbled up in my head, "I mean, I do want to go somewhere else…with you" The last little part came out more like a mutter. Randy's face immediately cheered up in response.

"Great! Um, I was actually wondering if you wanted to go to this karaoke bar my dad likes to hang out at sometimes. I was planning to take you there someday." Randy offered, his eyes unable to meet mine. He was biting his lip and the toe of his foot was digging into the concrete. If I didn't know any better, he was flustered! For me? FOR ME! And that's not all I caught in that message.

I raised an eyebrow, playing along to this little game, "You mean you were planning to ask me out again?" I knew how to be a little devil when I wanted!

Randy's eyes suddenly went wide and mouth agape. I laughed at his reaction.

"No, no, I was talking about…" Randy sputtered. I had to wipe away a tear of joy for a second.

"It's okay, I get what you mean. And I would be flattered to. I'll sing you a song for free, since I ruined your shirt and all." I answered, nervously laughing, feeling the tinged heat of a blush rush across my cheeks.

Randy sighed, then with a sideways smile, "Great!"

**Randy's POV**

THAT WAS MY LUCKY SHIRT! I LIKE TO WEAR IT FOR SPECIAL OCCASIONS! NOW IT'S RUINED!

I couldn't help but die a little inside when the Gatorade had splattered all over it. At least the stains are out of it though. But still, I wasn't expecting Evan to react like a ninja and knock out our munchies like Jackie Chan. Where had he even learned that move? Wrestling? (A/N: *wink wink*)

My thoughts went awry when Evan began leaning into my chest. I knew he was thinking about something creative and artsy because he always got this glint in his eyes whenever he had an inspiration. He was probably thinking about the night life of St. Louis. It really was beautiful.

I liked the way that the clouds reflected off the river in rivulets, then following the movement of a single wave until it crashed onto the shore. It always fascinated how artists like Evan can replicate imaged like that with such ease. It truly is a talent.

When I asked Evan if he wanted to go to that karaoke bar, I hadn't realized that I had said that other part about asking him again. I didn't even realize that I DID want to ask him out again. I guess all I really wanted to do was listen to him sing. Besides, he did owe me a song for my shirt.

"What if I sang, 'Too Sexy For my Shirt" Evan asked out of the blue. I had look up and laugh at that idea. He was snickering and his arm was wrapped around my hip and my arm around his shoulder again. He gave up this hoodie for me so I had to repay him somehow.

"That would be a riot!" I answered, "But I think that I'm sexy even with my shirt on." Evan gave me a light punch to me stomach, pulling his hand away as if punching me had hurt.

"Your abs would like to agree." Evan said smiling. At this point, we were walking by the river, the bar still 7 blocks away. And right now, with a street light over us, his chocolate brown eyes were shining. I mean SHINING! It blew me away. It was like someone has replaced his eyes with Topaz gems.

And his smile. His was smile was so adorable; I couldn't stop staring at his lips. Lips that I…

My thoughts again were halted when the other part of my brain started talking.

What am I doing? How are you falling for this little pipsqueak?! You should be out with a girl in your jeep right now dancing the frisky cha cha up and down her landing strip, not with this adorable little piece of man meat.

The last part, the side that liked Evan regained control.

The opposite parts of my mind were fighting for dominance. One part wanted to take Evan right then and there and the other wanted me to push him over the railing and into the river. I decided to do neither, as they would both probably end bad. Instead I just smile smirked and stuck my hands in my pockets with the thumbs hanging out.

Both sides had to admit it though; it was nice being out in St. Louis again. I felt like I could've stayed out here all night, just walking through the streets. It was nice being this relaxed, not worrying about being popular, or keeping an image, Hell, or having a girl around my arm at all times when my "friends" were around. I don't feel as so much pressured to have Evan at my side rather than keeping my reputation intact.

It just felt…natural.

"So how much farther till we get to this bar?" Evan asks, running his hand along a railing happily.

I look down the street a bit further down. Over on the right side was a neon green and blue sign that said "Star Bar" with a huge shooting star flying over it in an animation.

"Just a bit down the road. You can see it from here." I said, pointing down the road. Evan smiled and hoped on a street like the guy from 'Singing in the Rain' and spied down the street with his hand horizontally over his eyes.

"I know that place! They've invited me a few times, but I never had time to go sing." Evan said, hopping off and catching back up to my side.

"Yeah, it's a nice place. My dad likes to go there with his wrestling buddies every now and then." I explained, "C'mon, they're expecting us!"

We strode into the bar, immediately greeted by the bouncers there, "Hey, Randy! This your friend?" one of the bouncers said, holding Evan back first. He froze and nervously smiled, his eyes meeting mine.

"Yeah…he's gonna be singing for us tonight!" I said, bumping my elbow into his side, "C'mon Bruno, what's he going to do? Let him in!"

Bruno leaned over Evan and glared into his eyes, then suddenly burst out laughing. His deep voice resounding in the small area before you actually got into the bar.

"Okay, Randy." He turned back to Evan, "Run along you little squirt! Just be nice to our Randy now." He gave a quick wink to me and I rolled my eyes.

Bruno was like an uncle to me, so he knew a lot about me.

Inside the bar, people were mingling and standing tables, drinks being passed around, and a few servers here and there picking up empty glasses. It was a pretty classy place compared to other karaoke bars. The difference about this one was that it didn't have an age policy and usually kept a family setting except for certain nights which were clearly advertised outside.

On the far side was the stage where the DJ and 70in LCD HD TV was. Tables littered around it where guests could enjoy food and the singers. Christmas lights lined the upper part of the walls around the room, keeping a nice ambient atmosphere in the room. Not too riskay, not to boring.

"Well hello to you two!" A waitress came around from the bar and hugged me. She had dark brown hair, a slim waist, and a killer smile. "Randy! It's been too long! C'mon! Rob was wondering when you'd get here. We got a nice table for you by the stage and the food will be out in a jiff!"

I smiled and pulled out a trey and propped it against her waist, "It's good to see you too Hannah!" I gesture to Evan who's looking a little shy and hiding behind me a bit, "This is Evan! He's the singer from my school."

She grinned happily and reached behind me and grabbed his cheek, "Well ain't you the Cutie! Randy sure knows how to make adorable friends!"

I blush a bit, hoping Evan wouldn't see me.

"Alright, just go to the table with the Red roses and if you want to sing now, just go up to the DJ and request a song." She explained, and then walked off to collect more dishes.

I looked at Evan who was still rubbing his cheek, "They sure are friendly here."

I laugh, "Yeah, I've been coming here since I was kid."

We take a seat and watch the most recent singer. It was a random stranger. A blonde with cowboy boots, tight jeans, and a white blouse. Stereotypically, she was singing some Carrie Underwood.

"…this just can't be happening to me~ this was just a dre~am…hmmm" she ended the song beautifully. "Thanks er'body." He southern accent was strong. Evan and I just clapped and enjoyed the shows. Our food appeared in the middle of the next performance.

A businessman, a drunk businessman, a normal regular that I've heard a few times, and a random guy who I'm pretty sure was tone deaf all sang while Evan and I ate. We made jokes at the people and the songs they sang.

"Ohmigod! That was one of the worst renditions of "Hit Me Baby One More Time" ever! Britney would be rolling in her grave if she were dead!" Evan laughed, his cheeks stuffed like a chipmunk. I cuoldn't help but laugh too.

"Hold on, lemme get a picture of you real quick!" I giggle, pulling out my phone and snapping a quick pic of Evan. He smiling with the sunshine on his face and a mouth full of fries. This was a keeper.

"Duh I look shecksi?" Evan grinned, chewing his food.

I show him my phone screen and his face lights up again, but suddenly a strained expression crosses his face and he's grabbing at his water. I stand up and begin patting his back and I watch as he swallows his food in one big lump of potato. He coughs a bit and takes another gulp of water.

"Ummm…are you…?"

"Yup! Sorry for that little scare!" Evan bursts out happily. I grin when he stands up and cracks his fingers and start stretching as if he were an Olympian.

"Soooo…you wanna hear me sing now?" Evan offered. I just nodded and sat back in my seat. I watched Evan's cute little butt hop up from his seat and bounce onto the stage. I couldn't help but laugh as he interacted with the DJ, picking what song he wanted.

Finally, a familiar tune filled the air. A melodious harmony reverberated through the room, the riff of an acoustic guitar, the simple beat of a drum, and the subtle hum of a bass. Evan took the mic off its stand, nodding his head and tapping his foot to the beat. I watched, as the intro began to lead into the first verse, that Evan's face turned from his bubbly expression to a more stoic and more…vulnerable side of him.

"_We're on an open bed truck on the highway…"_ Evan began, staring off onto the bar, _"…rain is coming down and we're on the run; think I can feel the breathe in your body" his eyes slowly sweeping across the crowd. We gotta keep on you running till we see the sun."_

His eyes land on me, _"Oh you got a fire and it's burning in the rain, thought that it went out but it's burning just the same. And you don't look back not for anything."_ His lips turn into a smile,  
><em>"Cause you love someone, you love em all the same. If you love someone, you love em all the same!"<em>

His face is bright and back to being energetic again, bouncing along with the beat, "_Oooo~oo, I'm feeling you heartbeat! You coming around, coming around, coming around so…" _he places the mic back on its stand and continues, _"If you can love somebody, you love em all the same. You gotta love somebody, love em all the same singing Oooo~ooo, I'm feeling your heart beat!" _

He hops off the stage and into the crowd, twirling around customers, directing lyrics towards other singers. He stops on a bar stool when he reaches the bridge, acting lonely, toying with a glass of coke, then suddenly jumping back into the chorus, rushing back to me.

He pulls me by the hand onto the stage, his fingers interlocked with mine while my other hand scratches the back of my head.

"I'm feeling your he~art be~at." Evan lulls, his eyes gazing into my chest, out interlocked hands now rested over my heart. It was racing, the excitement rushing through my veins. Then I realized, I felt another pulse, except, it was in sync with mine. I could feel Evan's heart rate flowing at the same speed as mine as our hands slowly but surely fell away.

I was blushing but hopefully the lighting neutralized the redness as the crowd applauded us. Evan grinned and passed the microphone back to the DJ, bowing, and quickly bouncing off. I followed him off where he was being bombarded with compliments.

I thanked the manager, the bouncers, and the rest of the employees as Evan and I left. It was a relief to get out of there. Too much tension. Too much liability for Evan. He didn't seem to care though. His eyes told me he was satisfied just being around me.

"Wow…that was…" I said, as we began strolling down the streets again, only this time, a few pounds heavier.

"Fun?" Evan asked. I laughed.

"Yeah. It was." I admit, then turned to him, "We should do this again some time."

"We should." Evan said, noticing how dark the sky was now. It was pitch black, the stars were out as the night's nightlight, serving as beacons for our dreams. I was dreaming right now in real life. Here was the most adorable boy I knew, standing on the side of the street, hoping that my thoughts wouldn't montage like a sappy romantic comedy movie with an entire theme song to track it.

Evan pulled his phone out, clicked the screen, and frowned at what he saw. "I'm sorry. I gotta get home soon."

I smirked, "Yeah, same here. Lemme get ya a cab!"

"No, it's okay. I can…" Evan started, but I had already hailed a cab.

"Here, I have the cab fare covered. Get in!" I insisted.

"You sure?" Evan asked, rubbing his arm nervously, "I mean, it was nice enough that you got me food and I ruined your shirt but…"

"Just this once, alright?" I said.

Evan grinned and began getting into the cab, but he stopped and looked at me, "Before I forget or lose the balls to do this but…"

Suddenly, Evan is in front of me, blushes, then out of nowhere, jumps up and leaves a peck on my cheek. I step back a bit as Evan blushes, nervously smiles, and rushes off.

I watched as Evan frowned inside the car, but I was left astounded on the side of the road.

What had just happened?

**_A/N: Omfg. I guess I'm back? Idk. Sorry for not updating this in a year. I know right. You can see how my writing style has obviously changed. Ugh. But I'm so much better than I was a year ago. Don't you think (directed towards my old followers.) Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed and if I get at least 5 reviews, I'll have the next chapter up in a couple days. I'm at the point where I can write 2000 words in 1 day or 2 now. Haha!_**

**_Also, for more of my work, you can follow my current story on the Young Avengers fandom featuring Hulkling and Wiccan, or otherwise known as Wickling. So, yeah…bye!_**


End file.
